THE LAST DARK ANGEL
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: This is about friends and why no matter what, you can beat anything in your way! It is about a girl named Desiree, and how she becomes an angel, and what her destiny is going to be! RikuxOC, some SoraxKairi! CHAPTER 16 UP! ON-HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: **I have edited this story, so now it is better! hopefully! I did go back and added in grammatical corrections!

hey y'all this is my second story to be put on fanfiction-yay me (clapping wildly)-well i hope you enjoy it!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I don't own Razors or Converse! I own the OC's Desiree, Ghislain, Sabin, and Claire, the aunt!**

* * *

**_Prologue_

It is hard to explain the beginning of my wondrous tale. But I will re-tale my tale, for it should be known.  
I lived in New Orleans for ten years of my life before what happened to my parents.  
When I was ten, my parents were coming home from the movies and were killed in a violent car crash.  
I felt so sad and lonely and wished it never should have happened, but I can't control time.  
The news spread though my family like a wildfire.  
But then, my twenty-year-old sister took me in, to be kind and sweet. I moved to their house and raised me like their only child.  
She and her husband lived in Alexandria, and they raised me there. They were the best, and they let me do whatever I wanted.  
Their names are Ghislain, my sister, and Sabin.  
Well I have been living with them for about five years, and about a month ago my sister had her baby. His name is Louis.  
My aunt then announced that she was moving to this place called Destiny Islands.  
I did my sister a favor and went with my aunt to live there, for the sophomore year of high school.  
My sister was not happy to let me leave, but she understood why and thought that was the nicest thing ever.  
We live right next the beach, and I have always wanted to go to the beach.  
Well tomorrow I begin my first day of school here on these islands. I hope I make some new friends, and maybe, I might begin an adventure.  
Today is Wednesday.  
What surprises will it hold...

* * *

"Hey Desi. (Des-a) wake up, or you'll miss your first day of school!"

"Ok I am up!" said Desiree. (Des-a-ray)

"Well hurry and get dressed into your school uniform and come down here and eat."

"Ok, auntie!"

As the girl got out of her messy bed, she trudged over to her table and looked at the uniform. She did not like it one bit. She did not like the fact of wearing a skirt and a tie but that was the school uniform, and she stopped complaining.

It was a plaid skirt with a white shirt. She then put on her tie and her black Converse.

While she was putting on her socks, she looked at the sign on her right ankle. It looked like a heart with wings.

Then she got back on putting on her shoes. She looked into the mirror and put on her favorite fleur-de-lis necklace and her black, square glasses.

As she was putting on her glasses, she put in her ear rings.

She had three holes in each ear. The bottom hole had a small hoop ear ring, the next one up had a heart one, and the last one had a ruby ear ring.

She had long black hair, which came to about the middle of her back, with red highlights. She started to brush her frizzy and nappy hair.

Her eyes were a beautiful hazel.

She then put on a little makeup since she did not like it that much but she wanted to make a good first impression on her fellow classmates.

She then looked back into the mirror, fixed her hair, and made sure she put the eye shadow in the right spot.

She then grabbed her small, black purse and ran downstairs.

"Hey Desi.! I cooked you some waffles, and I packed your lunch for you." said Claire, Desiree aunt.

"What did you pack me?" asked Desiree.

"Oh, I packed you some dirty rice!" she answered.

"Oh, thank you auntie!" Then Desiree got up from eating her waffles and hugged her aunt.

"Oh, child it was nothing!" said her aunt while blushing.

"It is everything auntie! You let me stay with you, and you remembered my favorite foods!" She then stopped hugging her aunt and sat down to finish her waffles.

"Oh, you should go Desiree!"

"Oh, you right!" She then finished her waffles, grabbed her lunch and her backpack, and headed out the door. Her aunt was in the doorway smiling and waving at Desiree.

_That wonderful child..._

She was still running to find the school. Her aunt had said it was next to the flower shop, but where is the flower shop? She then noticed a flower sign in front of a store and noticed it was the flower shop. So she then hurry down the street and found the school.

* * *

She then came up to the schoolyard. It was not big, not like her last one, but she would have to deal with it. She then walked inside and went into the office.

"Oh, you must be the new student Desire(she pronounced her name wrong)!" said the desk worker.

"It is Desiree! Yes, I am the new student!" said Desiree.

"Oh my bad, and you are from New Orleans."

"Yep that's me!" As she said that, she smiled and pointed to herself. The desk lady smiled and asked how she was, but Desiree, trying not to be rude-and-all, asked "Please, where are my classes?!"

"Oh sorry child, here is your schedule and your locker number!"

As the desk lady handed her the sheets of paper, she started to walk out the office, but before she did, she said "Thank You!" and she walked out the office. She looked at and her schedule and saw what she had. She had Spanish first hour, art next, composition third, lunch, P.E. fourth, Math fifth, English sixth, and Science seventh.

_Oh boy just like at back home! _She said to herself and frowned.

She noticed that no one was in the hallways and then looked at her watch.

_Oh dang! I got to hurry or I will be late on the first day._

So she hurried to find her locker number. She then found it and stuck her back pack in it and ran to find her classroom. She then saw a map and ran up to it.

_Ok locker number 151 and homeroom is 9a. Ok now, where is that?! Ok that is on the second floor. Jeez I better hurry up!_

It took her a while, but she had found her classroom. She walked into the classroom, and Mrs. Tracy, the teacher, smiled at her and got up from her desk.

"Attention class! This is your new classmate Desiree!" said the teacher as she pointed to Desiree in the doorway.

"Hello!" said Desiree while waving her hand.

_Please quit staring at me, please quit!_

"Please Desiree, why don't you sit down and tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Ok" said Desiree. She sat down in the front row in the middle.

_I wish they would stop staring at me!_

A certain, silver haired boy was sitting right next to her, and his best friend, with brown, gravity defying, spiky hair, was on the opposite of him. He looked at her and then back to his best friend. He whispered something but then turned to face Desiree.

"Ok! Well, my name is Desiree."

"Can you spell that for us?" asked Mrs. Tracy.

"Ok it is D-E-S-I-R-E-E. It is a southern name."

"Southern where?" asked Mrs. Tracy.

"Southern United States ma'am! I am from New Orleans, Louisiana. I then moved and went to live with my sister and then moved here with my aunt."

"Oh, ok! Now class, let's begin with the lesson."

Desiree pulled out a red notebook and took out a pencil. She then opened it up to a new page.

"Now, can anyone tell me what does, _De donde eres?_,mean? Anyone?!" Well no one raised their hands, well except Desiree.

"It means, 'Where are you from'? ma'am" said Desiree.

"That is correct Desiree, now class, homework tonight it is page catorce."

_Brinnggg!!! _

The bell went off, sounding for the next class to start.

Everyone started to walk out the classroom, but Mrs. Tracy held Desiree in.

"Desiree, do you want to have a guide so that you could get around more easily?" asked Mrs. Tracy.

"Um...no ma'am" answered Desiree.

"Ok..." Then Desiree walked out of the classroom and down the hall to her next class.

_Wow, this is been a...good day I guess._

She then pasted Sora and Riku, who were at their lockers.

"I wonder..."

"You wonder about what, Riku?"

"Nothing Sora" said Riku.

"You like her, don't you?" said Sora.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well Riku, for one, you kept staring at her!" said Sora.

"Well..."

"Just admit it Riku!" said Sora.

Well Riku hit Sora on the head and said "Let's go before we miss our next class"

"Whatever!" said Sora still rubbing his head where Riku had hit him. They went to P.E.

* * *

She then walked into the next class. It was a beautiful, rainbow room. There were four tables that were each different colors. Desiree then looked for a spot and found one at the red table next to a certain reddish-pink haired girl.

"Hi, you must be new here?"

"Yes! Oh, my name is Desiree!"

"Nice name, well mine is Kairi!"

"That is a cool name!" said Desiree.

"Wow, thank you!" said Kairi then smiling at the new girl. "Well, we better get started on the work!"

"Yea! Um...what are we doing?" asked Desiree.

"Oh we are doing cat pictures!" answered Kairi.

"Oh that sounds fun! I love cats!" said Desiree.

"Ok class, let's begin with markers and then we will go over them with oil pastels" said Mrs. Diana.

_50 minutes later_

"Well, that was fun!" said Desiree. She and Kairi were talking about some new ideas that they could put into their pictures. Kairi thought of putting pink flowers were the cat was standing, then Desiree said to have a black sky to make the flowers stand out. Those two were like two peas in a pod. "Well next I have composition."

"Oh, I don't have that" said Kairi.

"Well..."

_Brinnnggg!!!_

The two girls got up from their seats and put the makers and oil pastels up. They walked out of the room.

"Well, I will see you at lunch then!" said Desiree.

"I guess so!" said Kairi. As the two girls spit up, Desiree walked down stairs and Kairi walked down the hall but now there were best friends.

* * *

Her next class was not that special. It was a regular classroom that had those 'Do good' posters and 'Try Your Best' signs. She then sat down at the only available seat that was right next to the spiky hair boy.

"Hey, I know you! You are in my homeroom!" exclaimed the spiky hair boy.

"Yes I am! I am Desiree." she said.

"Oh ok well, I am Sora!" he said with a big grin on his face. She shook his hand, knowing back home, that was proper even for a girl. She looked at him and smiled back. Then Desiree looked at the board and started to work on the topic. The topic was about what would like be like in another person's shoes. She could not think of something and then looked at what Sora was writing about. He was saying stuff like 'in his shoes, he is a keyblade master but he wonder what would be like not being chosen' which did not make any sense to her. It puzzled her. What was a 'keyblade master?' After a few minutes, she found out something to write about and started to work on it.

_40 minutes later_

"Well class...and that is how to make a good topic paragraph!" said Mrs. Clue. "Well then, tomorrow we will decision on make your paragraphs and idea flow!" The students all packed up and were ready for the bell to ring.

_Brinnnggg!!!_

"Well I was nice talking to you! Bye!" said Desiree.

"Bye!" said Sora as he walked to the cafeteria. Desiree walked to her locker that was not far from where it was. She then got her lunch and looked out the window at the end of the hall. Out of the window, she could see an island in the ocean.

* * *

Lunch was ok. The students got to choose to sit inside or outside. So Desiree chose to sit outside. She love to sit outside, but back home she sat under a giant oak tree, but this would have to do. She started to unpack her lunch, when two of the high schools biggest bullies came up to her. (yes i added bullies! it would not be high school without them...)

"Hey new girl, what do you have for us?" said the first one. The first one was tall and had red hair. The other had black hair with green highlights.

"Nothing for you, you snapping gators" said Desiree in her Cajun accent.

"Oh, we got here a big talker!" said the second bully.

"Biggest big talker back in deep Louisiana! But home we called you a 'a crawdad fighter' which is weak and small." said Desiree.

"You are going to get it now!" as the first one said that, he drew his hand back to hit Desiree.

"Hey, what is going here!" The bullies turned around to see Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"Nothing!" said the second one.

"Oh really, I see two against one!" said Sora.

"Leave now!" said Kairi and with that she pointed her hand away.

"Whatever!" said the two bullies. Riku looked at both of them, and then they walked away.

"Are you alright?" asked Kairi.

"Yea" answered Desiree. The three sat next to Desiree, Riku the closest. They each started to eat their food and then Sora looked up at Desiree

"Hey, what is that?" asked Sora.

"It is dirty rice. Want some?"

"Sure" said Sora and Kairi. Riku just nodded his head slightly. She each gave a little bit to each one and put in on their trays.

"Be careful, it is spicy" she said. They each eat a bite.

"It is good!" said Sora.

"Good" said Kairi. Riku nodded too.

"Thanks, it a southern dish" said Desiree.

"Really" said Sora.

"Yea my favorites are gumbo, it is a stew; jambalaya, which is like dirty rice but spicier and has chicken in it; crawfish, and my favorite deserts are king cake and beignets" said Desiree.

"Wow, that sounds all good!" said Kairi.

"They all are" said Desiree.

_15 minutes later_

"Well we better go throw away our trash" said Kairi.

"Ok" said Desiree. They each got up and went to the trash cans.

"Hey after school do you want to come to my house?" asked Desiree. "I don't think my aunt will mine!

"If it is ok with aunt, sure?" asked Riku. The other two nodded.

"Nope!" she said as the bell rung.

_Brinnnggg!!!_

"Bye" they all said to Desiree.

"Bye!" she said waving back and going to her next class.

* * *

(ok if i told you to whole day it would be super duper long ok so i skipping to the end ok, don't get mad)

"Hey Riku! Sora! Kairi! Over here!" said Desiree waving to the group.

"Hey Desiree, so where do you live?" asked Kairi.

"Oh I live on Seashell Road.

"Oh, I live a short way down from there!" said Kairi.

"Cool!"

"So are we going or not?" said Sora impatiently.

"Yes" both girls said.

"Ok follow me!" said Desiree. They walked about fifteen minutes till they got to a white house with a little red rose garden in the front.

"Oh this is pretty" said Kairi.

"Yeah" said Riku.

"So, let's go in!" said Desiree. As they walked in, Aunt Claire was in the kitchen.

"Oh Desi. your home!" she said as she walked into the room, she noticed her new friends.

"Oh, this must be your new friends!" she said. She shook hands with everyone.

"I am Claire Hall. You can call me Claire!" she said.

"Ok" said the three.

"Well, let me show you around" said Desiree.

"Oh don't mind me! Oh, are you going to stay for dinner, I am cooking gumbo and rice!" said Aunt Claire.

"Yum, thanks auntie!"

"You're welcome!"

"Maybe, we don't know" said Riku.

"Well I don't think your parents will mind!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Well I will call mind and ours just in case" said Kairi as she pulled out her pink razor. She was dialing numbers as fast as lighting.

_A few minutes later_

"Ok, we can!" said Kairi.

"Ok, I will go get ready, and Desiree why don't you show our guest around?"

"Ok auntie!"

"Ok this is my room! It is kind of messy since I got here a week ago!" said Desiree. Her room was a ruby color and had a rose border. Her dresser was black and her bed had an ocean scene on it. "Well that pretty much finish the tour, so let's go eat then" said Desiree.

"Ok" the three new guests said.

* * *

Each one sat down. The table had six seats. Aunt Claire sat the end and Desiree sat on her right. Next to Desiree was Riku and across from him was Sora. Kairi was across form Desiree. Each one had a bowl that had gators and crawfish pictures on it.

"So these animals are alligators?" said Kairi.

"Yep" said Desiree.

"And the red things are crawfish?" said Riku.

"Yep too" said Desiree.

"Well we better start eating before dinner gets cold" said Aunt Claire.

"Ok" said the four teens.

_2 hours later_

"Well that was good diner!" said Kairi.

"Thank you!" said Aunt Claire. Then the three teens got up and gave their plates to Aunt Claire who went into the kitchen to wash them. Then they started to walk towards the door. Desiree opened the door, and then Aunt Claire walked up.

"Well, good night kids" she said.

"We will! Bye" said the three teens.

"Well, see y'all tomorrow!" said Desiree.

"Yea" said Sora.

"Bye" said Riku. As he turned a face her, he smiled and then walked away. They left out the front yard and started to walk down the road.

"I think someone like you!" said Aunt Claire.

"Auntie!" said Desiree as she gave a sight moan with the embarrassment. "Well I am going to change and get some sleep, ok! Night auntie!"

"Night!" said Claire.

She then kissed her aunt on the check and walked up stairs. _What amazing child, and she made friends that fast just like her mother!_

She had got up to her room and went inside. She had put on her black shirt that said 'See you later, alligator' and slipped on some shorts. She was talking to herself and said "Wow! That was awesome and maybe auntie was right, Riku and me! Naww who am I kidding! Well night!" She then took out her ear rings, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and took off her necklace and glasses. She then fell on her bed and went asleep.**

* * *

**

ok guys plz review this story plz!  
well g2g bye!!!

here is how to say Desiree:  
**Desiree**:(Des-a-ray)

well guys read and review my other stories ok!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT:** Has been edited to be better!

hey y'all this is chapter!!! well don't flame got it!!! hey i have chapter 5 of KEYANA up and go look at that and r&r plz!!! and again no flames!!! hey read the end of the chapter to figure out what i am going to do ok!!!

**(me)S.S.: **here is _**THE LAST DARK ANGEL**_chapter 2!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I don't own Converse! I don't own Passion, Simple and Clean, or Hero! I don't own Utada Hikaru! I own the OC's Desiree and Claire!**

* * *

**

_Dreaming  
__Where am I?  
__I can't see anything!  
__It is so dark and scary.  
__"Don't worry child, I am here for you."  
__Who are you?  
__"That is something for you to find out."  
__Flying in the air.  
__I am flying, but how?  
__"Child, believe."_

_End Dream!_

* * *

"Hey Desiree! Hey Desiree, wake up!"

"Huh...what, oh hey guys!"

Desiree sat up in her still messy bed. She looked out the window to see three of friends waving at her. She waved back and jumped out of bed. She then ran over to her closet and pick out her uniform. She put it all on and jumped to her mirror and started to brush her hair. She put of some blue eye shadow and her fleur-de-lis necklace. She put on her shoes and ran downstairs. Aunt Claire was sitting at the table and next to her was a bag labeled DESIREE and a plate of pancakes.

"Good morning, Desi.!" said her aunt, Claire.

"Good mornin' auntie, well I can't talk, got to go!"

"Ok child!"

Desiree stuffed her face with pancakes and started to eat them and then grabbed her lunch and ran outside. She then met up with her friends and started to walk with them. She was right next to Riku and Kairi but mostly Riku and Sora noticed that. She and Kairi began to talk about something and left the guys and walked up some.

"Hey Riku, I know you like her" said Sora.

Riku blushed a bit and then replied "Well..."

"Just say it!" said Sora.

Then Riku hit Sora on the head and started to walk faster. Sora then rubbed his head and caught up to him.

The girls then turned around and said, "Hey, come on slowpokes!"

Then the guys yelled back, "Hey wait up!"

* * *

They were in the school yard when the first bell rung. They all ran to their classes. They thought something was going to happen today, and it rained for about first, second period. Well, they had an average second day. The homework was easy to Desiree, Riku, and Kairi, but Sora not so much. They then walked outside to eat lunch. Sora kept looking at his homework from Composition and Spanish.

_Brinnggg!!!_

_Time for lunch_

"Man, why did homework have to be this hard" as he said when all three of them were walking down the hall ways to lunch.

"It is not" said Kairi looking at Sora hoping that it might encourage him.

"It is so hard" he kept whining.

"Well, maybe this might spark some brain cells to work, for once" said Riku and Desiree and Kairi laughed.

"Hey, I can help Sora" said Kairi.

Sora blushed a bit because... "Well..." They just had entered the cafeteria, and Sora, Kairi, and Riku had all gotten it the lunch line.

"Hey, I will meet y'all outside, ok" said Desiree.

"Ok" all three said. She walked outside and sat on the grass. It felt almost like home, but she was happy here.

Then she heard something in a mind.

_Your destiny is sealed._

"What?!" she said and looking around for anyone.

_Your fate is chosen and now take the first step. _

"What are you talking about?!" she said worrying.

_Don't be afraid, nothing is going to hurt you, if you don't want it to._

Then she spaced out.

* * *

_Where am I? What is this place? _

_She was on a stain glass platform. It had on it an angel that looked just like her. The angel had black hair. It had these big, black wings, and in her hands was a silver bow. She was wearing a long black dress. Desiree looked down to see that she was wearing the same outfit, and that she too had the same wings. Desiree also held in her hands the same silver bow. _

_What is going on here? _

_"This is when you become an angel!" said the figure, in white, as it approached Desiree. _

_Who are you? _

_"That is not important! What is important is that you know that you're the last dark angel, and that you must defeat the evil angel, Chawerlo." _

_What are you talking about? _

_Then a bunch of dark shadows appeared, and Desiree fired an arrow at them. It destroyed them, but more came. They then all disappeared, and she was alone again. _

_"In time my dear, in time you will figure that out!" The platform broke, and Desiree started to fall, even with the wings. _

_"Fly my dear, fly!" _

_What? She thought about it and then she did start to fly, but then she woke up._

* * *

"Hey Desiree!"

"Oh, hey guys!"

_That felt like twenty minutes, but it was only ten, wow! _Then her friends walked over to her and sat down around her.

"So what did your aunt pack you this time?" asked Kairi.

"Um...oh some more dirty rice and yum Pocky!" said Desiree.

"What is Pocky?" asked Sora, who just ate a giant bite of food.

"It is a candy, really good! What some?" asked Desiree.

"Um...sure" said all three. She then broke a tiny bit off and gave get one to her friends. They ate it and love it.

"This is good" said Riku.

"Well let's begin to eat" said Kairi and Desiree. (dang roaches, no wait she asked them...my bad...hehehe)

_15 minutes later_

"Well that was a good lunch, sometimes" said Sora.

"Well now let's go throw away our trash" said Kairi.

"Ok" said Desiree. As they were walking to the trash cans, two troublesome boys were watching them. Then as the three had finished putting their trash away, Desiree said "Go on, I will be right there."

"Ok" they all said. Then the boys came out from behind and tired to hit her, but Desiree saw then in the reflection of the glass behind the trash cans.

"How dare you hit someone when their back is turned!" said Desiree.

"What?!" said them both.

"Now you are going to get it, you girl" said Marco, the tall and red hair one.

"What are you two doing?" said Riku, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Nothing" said them both.

"Leave, or else" said Riku, like he was going to summon something.

They back away and said "You wouldn't!"

"I would and now leave!" Then they both ran off in less than 2 seconds.

"What was that about?" asked Desiree.

"They won't try anything else when I am here" said Riku.

"Why?" asked Desiree.

"Well, it is what happened a year ago..."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_I step into darkness, because I would to see the outside worlds. I really did not know what is going to do. Then the darkness, I had let in, destroyed the islands. It then lost my friends Sora and Kairi and vowed to get them back, but the darkness had taken over, and I could not think straight. I became power hungry and wanted more in till I was consumed in darkness. Then this heartless named Ansem took over my body, and I was powerless. I was sent to the dark realm and with the help of the King and Sora, we closed it. But I was lost in there, and then I ended up at Castle Oblivion... _He kept talking to Desiree as they sat down and she started to like him more. _He told her the story in Castle Oblivion with the nobodies, and then the fight with Xemnas. Well..._

* * *

"And that is why" he said.

"Oh..."

"Yea, but everything is alright now, I hope" he said.

"It is" she said with a smile, because she did not what to bring him down. Then he frowned and walked off. She thought about it, and then it changed like she was thinking about her heart and his sadness and then it just disappeared. She thought she was going crazy.

"Hey Desiree" said Riku before he had walked out.

"Do you want to come to the island?"

"Sure!" she said smiling.

"Ok, we will meet up by the docks around nine in the morning, ok" he said.

"Ok!" she said and smiled about the fact that they could hang out. She then started to walk out, but then the troublesome two came out again and tried it again to fight.

"Back" she said. Her eyes became black, and her hair did the same.

"What the heck are you?!" said them both as they backed up.

"Leave!" she said in a booming voice. They ran out of the there as fast as they could. Her eyes and hair returned to normal, and she wondered what came over her. Then she walked out wondering how.

She then met up with Riku and the group. When she touched him on the arm, he flinched.

_What is this? It feels like darkness, but not from Desiree it can't be!_

"What is wrong? Riku?" asked Desiree.

"Nothing" he said. They continued home and they split up. Desiree waved at her friends and walked in.

"Oh, hey Desi." said her aunt.

"Hey, aunti" said Desiree as she walked up to her room. She sat down on her bed and worked on her homework.

_20 minutes past_

"Finished! I wonder how Sora is doing?" she said to herself and remembering what Sora had said.

She does an anime sweat drop.

"Well I am so tried; I am going to hang out with my friends." She changed into her pj's and laid on bed. She tried to sleep but that did not work, so she grabbed her iPod and listened to it. She began to listen to 'Simple and Clean' then 'Passion'. After 'Passion', she listened to 'Hero' and then fell asleep.

* * *

_Dreaming_

_Where am I? _

_She was watching a battle scene unfold before her. The people looked like angels in armor. They were fighting against the shadow things. and she saw a man in black armor, who was controlling the shadows. She then saw someone that made her cry. It was her mother fighting. She was leading a group of angels against the castle. Her mother was saying something. _

_It was "Don't give up, fight to the death!" _

_Then it changed to the end, and the angels, who were fighting, had won. Their commanders were standing in a row waiting for something and then put down their weapons. _

_"I hope this is the last time" said her mother. _

_"It is not! I will be back for all of you!" echoed a voice. It puzzled her mother then the scene changed again. It was the car crash. She saw her mother crying like she knew this was going to happen. She saw the same creatures and the same man in the black suit. Desiree started crying again. She wanted to save her mother, but it was to late. Then she woke up._

* * *

"What?!" She sat up in her bed. She thought about the dream and started to cry. She looked out the window and saw a bunch of storm clouds. "What could that mean?" she said. Then she fell back and fell asleep. She wondered what she just dreamed about and worried about that.

* * *

plz review and review my other stories!!!  
ok i am going to have interviews with kingdom hearts people at the end of chapters ok!!! so review and tell me the one u want for the next chapter ok!!! it can be anyone!!!

Peace out Girl Scout!


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: **U no the drill! and ReViEw!

hey y'all sry 4 the long wait!!! i is very busy this week!!!-lowering head in shame-, but never fear, i have returned!!! I am so tired cause it is like ten at night, well read on through!!!

**(me)S.S.: **here is **THE LAST DARK ANGEL** chapter 3!!! well it is a cliffhanger chapter ok so just keep reading, just keep reading, just keep reading, reading reading!!! dang i got to get out of the house some more!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own the OC's Desiree and Claire!**

* * *

**

She woke up to see her alarm clock that read 8:30 A.M. She had to hurry, or they would probably leave without her, but they probably would have not. She washed up in the warm shower. and then she put on her favorite and only bathing suit. It was a maroon two-piece with weird designs on it and blue pieces that went around it. She then pick out a navy blue spaghetti strap and with grey shorts to wear over it. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on her favorite sunshades. She grabbed her green with yellow butterflies-on-it bag and put in it a water bottle, sun screen, and her red and purple tie-dye towel. She ran down the stairs and packed her lunch. Aunt Claire was sitting in her chair reading the newspaper. Before she headed out the door, she slipped on her yellow sandals and kissed her aunt on the check.

"Bye auntie" said Desiree as she left.

"Bye Desi." said her aunt as she smiled and went back to reading her newspaper.

* * *

She ran down the street, down left and found the docks. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were already there.

"Hey guys" she managed to say, while trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Desiree" they all replied in unison.

Sora had on a white shirt and his swim trunks which were blue with Hawaiian flowers on it. Riku was wearing a black shirt and his swim trunks were a dark purple. Kairi had on a pink two-piece with a red over shirt and blue shorts.

"Ok, we have three boats, so you are going to have to go with someone, ok?" said Kairi.

"Ok, um...Riku" said Desiree.

"Ok..." he said and blushed. Sora then whispered something to Riku.

"Now tell her, you like her" said Sora.

"Ok then, why don't you tell Kairi" said Riku.

"Um..."

"Hey come on guys" said Kairi and Desiree.

"Ok" they both said.

* * *

They were rowing, and he just could not tell her. He was about to say something when they had finally reached the island, but he still could not. Sora got out of his and boat and helped Kairi out of hers. Then Riku got of his with ease, but when Desiree tired she was the ultimate klutz. She then stood up and the boat began to shake, and she almost fell into the water, but Riku in the nick of time had grabbed her hand and helped her out. She blushed and bit and so did Riku.

She smiled when they got to the island and started to explore.

"This is where you played when you were young?" asked Desiree.

"Yep!" they all said.

"Wow!" she said. She put down her stuff next to Kairi's. Kairi and she both took over there over cloths and started to put on sun screen. They guys did the same. They jumped into the water. Riku was sitting at the water's edge when Desiree came up and splashed him. Desiree, Sora, and Kairi all started to laugh. Riku did not think it was that funny, but then he started to laugh along with them.

They swam and played beach volleyball for about three hours. Riku easily beat Sora, but then Desiree, out of nowhere, beat him. Sora saw it as revenge. Then they ate lunch at twelve o'clock, which were mostly sandwiches.

"Hey, can I explore the island some more?" asked Desiree.

"Sure" said Kairi. She had gotten up and walked around like a bloodhound.

She started to walk around the back of the island and then the front. After that, she then sat on the Paopu fruit tree.

"Hey, you know there is a legend about the Paopu fruit" said Riku as he walked up and sat down on the tree too.

"Really?" said Desiree.

"Yea, the legend goes if two people share the fruit, their destinies become interlocked."

"That sounds cool and romantic in a way!"

"Yea, um Desiree..."

"Yea?"

"Um, never mind" said Riku as he chickened out.

"Oh, ok!" She jumped off the tree and started to walk off. He just sat there wondering about something, and then he sensed darkness.

* * *

She walked into the cave, wondering. She saw this is where her friends played. Then she saw the door with the keyhole in it. She then saw the keyhole appear on the door. She touched it, and it started to glow.

"I have found you. You, Desiree, the last dark angel. Well good one that is!" said the dark cloaked man. She then turned around to face the person who was talking to her.

"Who...-BOOM-" The man then shot a ball of darkness at Desiree and hit her. It sent her flying, and she hit the wall hard with a loud boom. He then walked over to her looking like he was going to kill her. She looked up at him with the little strength she had. She wondered exactly who was this man.

* * *

Riku found Sora and Kairi, and they all ran to the cave, after they heard a loud booming sound, to find a man, dressed in a black cloak, attacking Desiree. Sora and Riku both pulled out their keyblades and attacked the man. They attacked while Kairi went to help out Desiree.

"What..." then Desiree passed out. Kairi used some cure spells that she had learned from Donald before they had left to go back to Disney Castle. Riku and Sora paired up against him, but it looked like he could never be beaten. Riku sensed a lot of dark power coming from him. He wondered too, who was this man.

* * *

Aunt Claire had just finished her newspaper when she heard the noise even thought it was so far away. She then ran down the streets to the docks. She pulled out a small object that looked like a coin. She threw it on the ground and said some ancient words and she teleported to the island. She ran into the cave to find Desiree, Kairi, Sora and Riku fighting with the man.

"You..." said the man.

"Be gone, tyrant" said Claire and with that she chanted a few words which sent a blast directly at him.

"This is not over in till she is dead" said him with a flick of his hand, a portal opened, and he escaped.

"Claire, how..." started Sora.

"No time, come on we need to get to King Mickey, now" she said as she pulled out a gummi pad.

"How..." started Sora as he looked puzzled.

"Come on, Sora" said Kairi and Riku.

"Ok..." They all got aboard, and Claire started up the engines. Riku then took Desiree back into one of the rooms and placed her on a bed.

"I hope you are alright..." he said as he left the room.**

* * *

**

ok how did you like that!!!  
i know this is a cliffhanger but the next chapter will pretty much explain everything, so just wait and see ok!!!  
plz click that blue button down there and review and don't forget about the people u want me to interview and what r ur questions!!!

Interview:

with Demyx, Axel, and Zexion!!!  
**(me): **Ok, hey y'all here is the first ever interview with kh people i have done!!! and my friends are here with me, but i can't give you their names so i am going to use code names ok!!!  
**Inu Yasha luver: **hey y'all we r about to interview three of Org. 13 hottest members!!!  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **WHAT!!! No we ain't, and they r so not!!!  
**(me): **Hey what happen to poor Inu Yasha?  
**Inu Yasha luver: **oh i still luv him  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **ok let's begin  
(Demyx, Axel, and Zexion walk in)  
**(me): **hi guys and thanks 4 going us  
**Axel: **Whatever  
**(me):** and i thought Zexion was the emo of the group  
**Zexion: **WHAT!!!  
**(me): **never mind!!! well let's begin  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **yea ok me first!!! Demyx, why is your weapon a giant sitar and what is up with that?  
**Demyx: **I don't see anything wrong with that  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **but i mean a sitar, why not something kewl like what Axel has?  
(points at Axel)  
**(me): **Next question!!!  
**Inu Yasha luver: **me now!!! now Axel, do you like Larxene?  
**Demyx: **this should be good!!!  
**Zexion: **whatever!!!(starts to read his book)  
**Axel: **now is that any of ur business!!!  
(pulls out his weapons)  
**(me):** that is all the time tune in next time!!!(breaks up Axel and **Inu Yasha luver**)  
hope y'all enjoy!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT:** Um...redone!...review...w/e!

hey y'all here is the information of this story!!! it will tell u everything like who was he?, why did the keyhole show? so just get reading to find out!!! and the interview is so funny!!!

**(me)S.S.: **now here is **THE LAST DARK ANGEL** chapter 4!!! now my readers if u r wondering y she(i) did not update KEYANA last week, but i did update this, it is simple i got so bored and i didn't do it hahaha!!! i got random mind now but that is how i make my stories!!! plz review or...plz!!! **Inu Yasha luver: **and u got to check out the interview, it is funny!!!(hits me on the head) **(me): **Grr!!!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**hahaha u think ur inter Storm is krazy, well she is but my stories is all coming from the randomness in my brain that happen to b put together into a story!!! hehehe i is krazy as krazy gets!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own the OC's Desiree, Claire, Carryatahu, Chawerlo!**

* * *

**

_What is happening to me!  
__She looked around to see only darkness surrounding her.  
__Why is this happening to me?  
__"Because you are a dark angel!"  
__A what?!  
__"A dark angel! Dark angels were the angels that took away the darkness in their home place and locked in their hearts, but they could use that as a weapon."  
__Why are you telling me this and who are you?!  
_"_You will have to figure that out for yourself."  
__But are you friend or foe?  
__"Good question, and here is your answer: Friend to help a friend."  
__She then spouted wings.  
_"_Listen to your heart and no one else!"  
__But why do I...  
__"Remember, you are strong, and you are an angel!"_

* * *

They landed in the gummi workshop in a couple of hours, and Desiree was still out cold. Chip and Dale greeted them, and so did Daisy, who was right next to Donald, Donald and Goofy. Sora hugged his best pals. Kairi smile and hugged them too. Riku and Claire were still in the ship. Claire had gotten out and started to walk fast to Mickey's study. Sora and Kairi followed as Riku carried Desiree, bridal style. Donald, Goofy and Daisy all followed not really knowing what was going on, and why there was an unconscious girl that Riku was caring.

Claire had opened the doors to see the little king at his desk. It still looked the same when they first came there. There was still the paintings on King Mickey's ancestors, and Pluto was napping in his little bed, but then woke up to see the group come in.

He was writing something down when he looked up and almost fell out of his chair. He jumped out of his chair and ran over to where Claire was standing. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all looked surprised to see that the little king could move that fast.

"Claire, why are you here?!" he said and then looked to see Sora, Kairi, and Riku behind her. (now if you must know Sora, Kairi, and Riku changed before the fight so they are in their normal clothing, ok) "Sora, Kairi, Riku go to see you" said Mickey.

"Same here" said Sora. Pluto then trotted up to Sora to lick his hand and then Sora had to wipe the drool off. Kairi giggled out that and then petted Pluto on his head. Riku was still holding Desiree.

"What happened and is she badly hurt?!" he said.

"No, but he is back" said Claire.

"How did he find her?!"

"I think the keyhole reacted to her" she said.

"Oh well, she must stay here, so she is in no danger anymore" he said, and then Minnie walked into the room to see everyone talking.

"Oh the poor dear" she said as she looked at Desiree, whose eyes were shut.

"Let me show you a room she can stay in" said Minnie as she motioned Riku to follow. Mickey nodded in agreement and let Minnie show him a room which he could put her down. His arms were getting tried. but he really did not care.

They walked down the hall and took a right.

"Here just put her on the bed. and we can return" she said. The room was a silver color with a little desk and a bookcase. The bed was huge. and it had a small nightstand on the right side on it with a lamp. Riku placed her on the right side. He placed the covers over her and walked out with Minnie.

_I hope she is alright! And who was that man? Why did he attack Desiree? I am going to kill him next time I see him, because he hurt Desiree badly!_ he thought to himself. He then balled up his fist and grinded his teeth.

Minnie noticed and said "She will be alright, I promise. and so does King Mickey!"

* * *

"Ok, what are we going to do, Mickey?!" said Claire.

"Who was that man, and why did he attack Desiree?" asked Sora.

"Long story" said Claire.

"Well, we better tell them before they find out the hard way" said Mickey.

Sora and Kairi looked sort of puzzled by that, and Claire does an anime sweat drop.

Riku and Minnie entered and Riku looked sad. "Ok it started out like this..." she began.

"Well a long time ago, there was the big group of people, or you could call it a clan, called the dark angels. It was mostly a family thing that happens when a new generation was born, and it was made up of many families. They were mostly girls, who in time of darkness in their home, could take the darkness and lock it inside their hearts. They could in return use the darkness as their strongest weapon, but they could still be well tainted by it and become evil. They could also live a very long time, and I mean a long time. Well this was going on for centuries, in till the first male angel appeared. To know when a person is an angel, they always have a marking on the ankle. It is a black heart with wings. Well the first male angel was called Chawerlo. He used the darkness against the angels and killed many people. He hated the fact of good and became evil. There was a great war and every good angel fought against him, including Desiree's mother, my sister. She lead squad one, the powerfulest and strongest group of angels. And in the end, they defeated him, but he also wanted revenge against them. Carryatahu, Desiree's mother, and other angels went into hiding. One by one, he started to kill off angels and gaining their strengths. He then killed Carryatahu, thinking that she was the last one, but he was very mistaken. Desiree was last, but she was kept hidden from him because her mother never told her of her destiny. The only one that knew about it was me. My mother was a dark angel and taught my sister magic and flying moves. Even though I was not a dark angel, she still taught me basic magic. The death of Carryatahu was very fast, so I thought I could teach Desiree when she got older the basics in till she had to find out her true strengths. The age a dark angel is supposed to start at the age of twenty, but since this has happened she must started now and that might not be the best thing for her to know, but she really does need to know this!"

"Oh, that was a sad story" said Kairi.

"Yea" said Sora. Riku looked down and started at the floor.

_Wow, poor Desiree, she is being thrown before she knew what was going on! Just, sort of, like us and the Keyblade destiny! _Riku thought to himself.

"Yes, and King Mickey knew about this, because it would have been stupid not to tell him" said Claire.

"Yeah" said Mickey.

"Well, I guess I will start training her, when she wakes up" said Claire.

"Yes, you really need to" said Mickey. He motioned Sora, Kairi, and Riku out so he could talk to Claire about something. The last words they heard were "Do you know about the prophecy..."

"Man, I wish I knew what they were talking about" said Sora.

Well Sora and Kairi started to walk over to a tree and sat down under it and watched the sunset. (yes they have sunsets at Disney Castle, because...i say so, muhahaha...i is sorry, i will shut up now...) Riku on the other hand went back into the hall way, since it was linked to the outside by arches, and started to walk to Desiree's room. He opened the door to see her still on the bed asleep, and he shut the door. Since he could see very clearly in darkness, because of the Ansem the heartless thing, he walked over to her bed. He went through her hair with his hands. He looked down on her and said "Nothing will happen to you while I am around!" He then kissed her on the cheek and walk to the chair. He lies across the arms and then fell asleep. He knew he would fight to the end for her and nothing less.

Claire then finished talking to Mickey and walked out of the study.

She saw Sora and Kairi under the tree. Sora had his hand around Kairi's waist and she had her head on his shoulder. She shook her head started to walk off.

Down the hall, she walked in the room to see Desiree in the bed sleeping. She kissed her niece on the cheek and said in a quiet voice "I love you!" She then turned around to see Riku sleeping in the chair and thought _He cares so much for her! _She then walked out knowing what she had to do, and she needed to train her fast!**

* * *

**

now how did u like them apples!!! plz review this chapter and keep sending in polls plz!!!

Interview:

with Sora, Riku, and Kairi  
**(me): **hey y'all i am back with another interviewing station!!!  
**Inu Yasha luver: **yep so next time send in questions ok!!!  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **ok are we going to do anything are just sit here talking  
**Inu Yasha luver: **i like talking!!!  
**(me) and The best Soul Reaper Ever: **WE KNOW!!!  
(Inu Yasha luver pouts)  
**(me): **so get on with this!!! ok we have now with us Sora, Riku, and Kairi!!!  
**Inu Yasha luver: **next time i want Inu Yasha on here!!!  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **No it is a kingdom hearts unfortunately!!!  
**(me): **ok first question...  
**Inu Yasha luver:** me, me, me!!! ok Riku are u gay?  
(Riku stares at her)  
**(me): **U OUT OF HERE NOW!!!  
(points at the door and she walks out)  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **yea are u?  
**(me): **U OUT 2!!!  
(she leaves too)  
**(me): **Grr!!! those two idiots!!! sorry about that!!!  
(Riku shrugs)  
(they all look depressed, it is scary)  
**Fangirls: **WE WANT SORA!!! WE WANT RIKU!!!  
**(me): **oh, dang it!!! those rats!!! Bye!!!  
(Riku and Sora run out)  
**(me):** so...what up?  
**Kairi:** nothing  
**(me): **well this is all the time i have join in next time!!!  
**Kairi: **Bye!!!

hoped y'all enjoyed that and A. and M.(my friends), don't get mad at me and kill me at school!!! hehehe!!!


	5. Chapter 5

hey here is chapter 5!!! and this is where training beginnings and some crushing but not telling who-wink, wink-!!! well i am going to add something here it is from one of my best reviewers on here!!! she made this up and i don't have any rights, well that is base on my story but that is it hehehe here it is:

this is by Storm Midnight: (and go review her stories now!!! they're awesome!!!)

_From darkness she may be  
__But he is her light  
__Together they shall soar_

**(me)S.S.: **here is it **THE LAST DARK ANGEL** chapter 5!!! now this is going to funnier than my others cause well my story is getting to depressing and guys plz review and tell me who u want at the interview and no dues overs and what is ur questions plz!!! do it!!! **(me): **hey someone special is going to join me besides Inu Yasha Luver, and The Best Soul Reaper Ever!!! so try to guess who it is (and she is on here!!!)

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**hehehe...well my inter, random S.S.M. is not sane or not random at all!!! ouch...my heads hurts...guess she heard that!!! hehehe!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts; the songs: Solider Boi, Pop, Lock and Drop, and Cupid Shuffle! I own the OC's Desiree and Claire!**

* * *

**

He was still asleep on the chair. The broom/servant was dusting the selves when it started to dust him.

"Hey, what the..." He sat straight up to see his attacker/duster.

"Hehehe"

"What...hey Desiree! You're up!" He jumped out of the chair and ran over to her.

"Yea" she said.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yea Riku" she answered. He then sat on the edge and she sat up right next to him. She then kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed a bright red that was clearly noticeable.

Claire walked in to see the two on the bed. "Good, you're awake" she said.

"Yep and I feel great!" said Desiree.

"That is good to hear, well we will be eating in the dining hall" she said as she walked out.

Then Riku got up, and Desiree tried but she tripped on something and again ultimate klutz. Riku then caught her and she blushed.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, let's go eat!"

"Yea!"

Then they both walked out and down the hall.

* * *

They found their way to the dining hall.

"Hey Desiree!" said Kairi.

"Hey Riku!" said Sora who was stuffing his face with pancakes. Desiree started to laugh at him because his cheeks were bulging. Kairi then turned to see it and laughed too. Desiree sat down the opposite side of the table from Kairi and Sora and right next to her aunt. Riku sat down next to her and then started to eat. Then Desiree began to eat too. Claire looked at her and thought _This wonderful girl, allies and friends! She is truly just like her mother._

* * *

_Training_

"First, you are not going to be able to do anything without your wings and power!" said Claire who was wearing shorts and a tank top. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back. She also had a red sheath on her left side.

"O...k..." said Desire unreadily. She too was wearing shorts and a shirt that tied in the front. (think of a southern country girl...) Her black hair was pulled back too.

They were in King Mickey's private training field. (yes Mickey has a private training field cause...how do u think he can kick butt...) Kairi, Sora, Minnie, Mickey, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, and Riku were on the sideline watching.

"Now first sit on the ground!" said Claire.

"Ok, now what?"

"Now, concentrate to your inter heart and power and once you find it, let it consume you!" she said.

"Ok" said Desiree as she closed her eyes. She looked deep within and found it. She sparked it and let it consume her.

"What is happening?!" said Sora. A dark sphere was around Desiree. Then it burst open. Desiree was standing in a black dress and had black wings.

"Nice, now call your weapon!" said Claire. Desiree knew what it was and called it. It was the same silver bow from her dreams. She pulled out an arrow from the also silver quiver and knocked it. "Good, very good! Now we train to fight!" Claire pulled out the sword that she had in the sheath. "Ok, now since you have a long range weapon and I have a short range weapon, I will lend you one of my swords to carry around, ok!"

"Ok" said Desiree. Then Claire walked over to the beach and got a sword. The sheath was black and so was the hilt. Claire then presented it to Desiree, who took it up and tied it around her waist. She then drew the sword which was silverish white. "Wow, thanks auntie!" she said as she put the arrow back into the quiver and placed the bow around her shoulder.

"Ok, begin!" Claire attacked Desiree with a striking hit. Desiree blocked it, but it sent her flying back. "Control your wing movements!" commanded Claire. She then stop and slid a bit. Claire then came after her. Desiree blocked and knocked her back. "Good!" said Claire. "Now, you fight against two! Mickey!" Mickey then walked on the field and stood next to Claire. "Ready, begin!" Both Mickey and Claire attack Desiree and Desiree flew up, but that was not good enough. Claire then bounced off the wall and grabbed Desiree's ankles and pulled her down with tremendous force that sent her fight down.

_Think what do I do now? I know!_

Desiree right before she hit the ground she started to fly only three inches from the ground and then went up and stood to face her opponents. "Good! That will be enough training in attacking. Now Donald will teach you some basic magic so you know that." she said.

"Ok" said Desire who was still trying to catch her breath.

Donald then walked on the field and faced her. "Ok, now we are going to work on so simple spells: fire, ice, lighting, and wind!" he said.

"Ok!"

"Now..."

"Ouch, that hurt!" said Desiree whose hair was sticking up everywhere on her head. She had master fire and ice and gotten wind down, but lighting not so much.

"Now try again and this time aims it away from you!" said Donald who was mad.

"Ok, Mr. grouchy duck!"

"Thunder!" She then shot a lightning bolt right at Donald and it barely missed him.

"Hahahahaha!" Sora was laughing so hard that he fell back and hit the floor still laughing.

"Sora, are you ok?" asked Kairi.

"Yea, thanks Kai." "Hehe, you're welcome!"

"You idiot!" said Riku.

"Hey..." he said as look at Riku.

"Ok, break time! You have done enough training for today!" said Claire.

"Thank you!" said Desiree.

They all went into the dining hall to eat some lunch. They had some sandwiches and salads. Then it was around six o'clock.

* * *

Desiree went outside and sat on one of the benches while reading a book. It was a poetry book that Minnie had let her borrow from the main library.

"What'cha reading?"

"Oh, this book" said Desiree.

"What is it about?" asked Riku.

"It is a poetry book" she answered.

"Oh I didn't know that you liked poetry."

"I do!"

"Really..."

"Yep…now could you please let me read?!"

"Ok, Miss Poetry-Reading-Grouchy-Pants!"

She blushed at the statement, and playfully hit it.

"Ouch, that hurt!" He then grabbed the part of his arm where she had hit and rubbed it.

She giggled softly. "I highly doubt it!" she replied.

"Yea…you're right, you couldn't really hurt me!"

"Really now…"

"Really, Really!" Their faces were only couple inches apart. She then turned around.

"Pff…" He rolled his eyes. She then turned around and stuck out her tongue. He laughed. She then laughed along too.**

* * *

**

i no i left u hanging cause it is a cliff hanger...well u r probably wondering what is freaking going to happen...well wait and c!!!

Interview:

with Hayner, Pence, and Olette  
**me: **ok we do have a special interview here for this chapter  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **yea so put y'all hands together for...Storm Midnight!!!  
**Inu Yasha luver: **YEA!!!-clapping-  
**Storm Midnight: **hey everyone!!!  
**me: **so let us begin!!! we have Hayner, Pence, and Olette!  
**Olette: **Hey!!!-waving to everyone-  
**Hayner: **Sup  
**Pence: **Hello everyone!!!  
**me: **so first question...  
**Inu Yasha luver: **me, me, me, Hayner do u like Olette?  
**Storm Midnight: **this should b good!!!  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **U got that right Storm  
**Hayner: **Well...um...  
**Olette: **hehehe  
**Pence: **Well...we ain't getting any younger  
**Storm Midnight: **ok next question...Pence r u smart?  
**Pence: **yea...and y do u ask  
**Storm Midnight: **bored...  
**me: **ok this has been one of my slowest interviews ever  
**Inu Yasha luver: **DANCE PARTY!!!  
(brings out radio and plays Solider Boi)  
"Solder Boi up in the ooo... Wat we crank wat me go..."  
(changes to pop, lock and drop)  
"Pop, Lock, and Drop it... Pop, Lock, and Drop it..."  
**Storm Midnight:** hey y'all before we go i want to say something, everyone go check out my stories and review!!!  
**Storm Midnight and (me): **BYE!!!  
(changes to the cupid shuffle)  
"To the right, the right, and the right...the right, to the left, the left, the left, the left...now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick..."

hey y'all click the review and review my stories and Storm's!!!  
bye!!! ok y'all i need some plot ideas, so please review and give me ur ideas!!!


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys here is something i had to do cause...i is stuck in the mud with the storyline for the middle of the book...so send me ur thoughts on the middle...ok!!! here is another poem by...drum roll plz...STORM MIDNIGHT!!!

_Lost in the shadows  
__An angel in the dark  
__Training to fight  
__Flying  
__Soaring  
__I love him  
__We are together  
__Our love is strong  
__A beacon of light  
__Our light will shine  
__Even in the darkness night  
__Darkness on all sides  
__But in the end  
__Our light, our love, our friends and us  
__Will prevail_

**(me)S.S.: **here is it **THE LAST DARK ANGEL** chapter 6!!! now this chapter is well...i can't think of a word to describe it!!! well...it is odd in a sense...there is 1 surviving dark angel besides Desiree and Chawerlo...i no big thing...well there is it so deal!!! **(me): **we are going to have some...interesting people on here!!! **Inu Yasha luver: **yea...we got only two people!!! **The best Soul Reaper Ever: **that is rare **Inu Yasha luver: **w/e **(me): **guys quit telling them!!! **The best Soul Reaper Ever: **tell that 2 miss blabbermouth **Inu Yasha luver: **hehehe!!! **(me): **Oy, headache and yes!!!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**thank u for the poem and i will put ur two suggested people for this interview!!!-wink, wink-!!! **Inu Yasha luver: **yea cause it's...(two hands over her mouth) **(me) and The best Soul Reaper Ever: **NO DON'T TELL!!!

**Defender of Light-**well that is odd, since people say this is a fast paced story!!! well thankz 4 the review!!! and i will review ur stories!!! PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own the OC's Desiree and Claire, Chawerlo, Traveilya!

* * *

They started back to the castle still holding hands. but then they heard something off in the distance. They let go to see Kairi and Sora walking up. She smiled at them while trying to look innocent. They came together then Donald came up to them.

"Hey, Mickey wants to see y'all!" he said.

"Ok" they all said in unison. They all walked down the hallway, following Donald. Then they ended up at Mickey's private study.

Desiree opened the door and saw her aunt and Mickey. "King Mickey, you wanted to see us?" asked Desiree. Mickey was in his chair behind the desk and Claire was right next to them. Pluto was sleeping in his little bed.

"Desiree, I need to speak with you in private" said Claire calmly.

"Ok" said with a slight nod. They both walked out of the study.

* * *

**Desiree and Claire's POV**

"Desiree, there is well you could say an angel is living, besides you and Chawerlo" she said.

"Really?!" yelled Desiree.

Then Claire put her hand on Desiree's mouth and said "Hush, girl!"

"Sorry, auntie" she said grinning.

"Yes, there is a surviving angel, and she will teach you some magic and moves that I cannot. She is retire, so can't use her wings, but she still knows a lot more than me!" said Claire sadly as she bowed her head.

"Ok, so when are we leaving?" said Desiree looking like she was ready for anything.

"Soon, but you will go without me!" said Claire as she lifted her head.

"Auntie?!" said Desiree distressed.

"Don't worry, once I'm finish I will meet you there!"

"Ok, but what are you doing?!"

"You will have to wait and see, ok" she said.

"Ok, auntie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

Then they hugged and Claire said "I love you too, my nenelata!"

"A what?!" Desiree let go and had a strange look on her face.

"It means 'niece' and also while you are there, you teacher will teach you the ancient dark angel language!"

"Ok!" Claire then kissed her niece on the forehead. She then hugged her aunt again and ran off.

_Sweet girl! _Claire thought as she walked to the gummi hanger.

* * *

**Mickey, Riku, Sora, and Kairi POV**

"Well, if you don't know already, is that Maleficent is back!" said Mickey. (no durr...u has not told them...)

"WHAT?!" yelled Sora and Riku. Kairi remembered Maleficent, but she was not as extreme even though she hated her as much as the boys.

"How is she..., when did she..." yelled Sora.

"How?!" said Riku.

"I don't know how she came back, but she did and she will be after you three!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Sora.

"Nothing, I will handle this!"

"But King Mickey..." started Riku.

"Don't worry, and any way you three will be joining Desiree on her journey, so don't worry about it!"

"Ok!" said Sora.

"..." Riku just stared at the floor remembering what happen with her and Ansem.

* * *

_ an hour later_

They were all at the gummi hanger, and there were three ships.

"So your aunt is not coming?" asked Kairi.

"Yea, she has to do something" said Desiree.

"Oh…" said Kairi. Desiree, Riku, Sora, and Kairi board the first gummi ship. Claire board the next one and King Mickey board the last one.

Inside the gummi ship Sora asked "Ok, where is this place?"

"I don't know" said Desiree.

"No need guys, the map is already set" said Riku as he look at the computer.

"Ok, so Riku will drive?" said Kairi.

"With my help of course!" said Sora.

"Right..." said Kairi.

"Hey, I only crashed once at the Deep Jungle" said Sora trying to defend himself.

"Yea, and that is why I am driving!" said Riku as he sat down in the pilot's chair. Desiree and Kairi walked back into the kitchen.

They sat down on one of the stools and started to talk. The gummi ship gave a lurched and blasted off. There was a window in the kitchen and stars went by.

"Well, I am so bored" said Desiree as she put her head on the table.

"Why aren't you glad you are going to see another dark angel like you?" said Kairi.

"I am, but still I wonder what my aunt is doing."

"Well I am sure she is safe" said Kairi smiling.

"Yea! So where is King Mickey going?" Desiree questioned.

"Well, he said Maleficent is back" said Kairi with a frown on her face.

"The witch that tried to take over Kingdom Hearts!" said Desiree in disbelief.

"Yea, that same one, but I am sure he will be alright!" said Kairi as Desiree nodded in agreement.

"Yea..."

As they were talking and eating some ice cream from the freezer, Sora walked into the room.

"So what'cha talking about, Me?" he said.

"Nope!" said both girls and then Desiree took a spoon full of ice cream and flicked it at Sora. It hit him in between his eyes.

"Bulls Eye!" said Desiree.

"Two points!" said Kairi as she laughed at Sora.

"Whatever!" said Sora as he walked over to the sink and washed off the ice cream. He then walked out of the kitchen and back into the cockpit.

Then both girls began to laugh and they high-fived each other.

"That was so funny!" said Desiree.

* * *

After a couple of hours of just talking, eating, or just plain nothing, they finally reached their destination. Riku landed the gummi ship, and everyone got out of it. What they saw was amazing.

It looked like a pure silver castle. Desiree wondered how did Chawerlo miss this angel, but then she remember that this angel had no wings. They walked up to it and knocked on the door. Then it opened by itself. They ambled forward, not knowing what lied before them. Then they looked up to see the owner of the castle.

She was old, but not that old. Her grey hair, which was in a braid, was all the way to her ankles. There was a silver raven perched on her shoulder. She had green eyes and pink lips. She was wearing a long golden dress that had a V-shaped neck and in the V was pearl white lace. The dress cut off at the shoulders but there was pearl white lace that ran around her arms. Her dress came down to her ankles as well and split up into the dress seven inches. She walked down the stairs to see the young heroes.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and said "You must be Desiree, the young dark angel!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Desiree.

"Please come here and let me look at you!" Desiree carefully walked up to the woman and let her look at her.

"My, my, you are very beautiful!"

"Thank you, ma'am!" She looked Desiree and then stop.

"Good, you remind me of your mother!"

"Thank you!" Then the woman looked off and saw the others.

"This must be the three, Mickey told me about?!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Kairi and Sora and Riku nodded in agreement.

"Well, follow me then, and we can discuss some things!" she said as she turned around and started up the stairs, while the group followed her. The raven on her shoulders turned its head around and watched them, which made the four very uncomfortable.

Then they got to the top, and the woman up the doors into the room. "Please make yourselves at home!" she said.

The room was a private study or library of some sort. It was a circular room that had book cases lining it. There was a balcony above and around the wall. There was a fire pit of some sort in the middle of the room and a rug surrounding it that had lions and tigers on it. There was a chair next to a nightstand which had on top of it a regal lamp.

"Please sit down!" she said.

"But...um...where?" asked Desiree.

"Oh...I almost forgot!" she then snapped her fingers and four chairs appeared.

"Wow" said Sora.

"Please take a seat!" then the woman sat down in the chair by the lamp.

Then they all sat down, and then the women began to talk.

"I am Traveilya, and yes I am a remaining dark angle, but unfortunately I gave up my wings to be safe, and that is why Chawerlo has not found me!"

"So...you are the one that is going to teach me?" asked Desiree.

"Yes my dear, you will spend time here with me and your friends, for a couple of days. You shall learn the powers of the dark angels" she said. "But you friends cannot hear this, for this is private and only for dark angels!" Desiree then looked at her friends.

"What will they do while you are teaching me?"

"They can go around my castle, but not all of it only the parts I say is ok!" she said as she shot a glance at them, and they all nodded. "But first, you can go refreshed, and I will meet you all at dinner!"

"But, how will we know when and where dinner is being served?" asked Riku.

"Barru, my raven, will come and tell you!" Then the raven on her shoulders gave a slight nodded.

She lead them all to their rooms, they got to pick out.

Desiree was in her room, and she put her sword, bow and arrows, and pouch on the dresser. Her room was not small, but not so big. As you walked into it you would see to your left the queen size bed by the wall. There was a giant window with a little bench. There was a door that probably led to the closet that had a dresser next to it on the right side of the wall. She then walked over to the window and sat down on the bench. She sat and hugged her knees as she looked out the window. She saw a garden that looked more like a jungle to her. Then a wall, that most likely, surrounded the castle. She looked and thought _Wow this is such a beautiful castle._

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she said. She turned her head to see Riku in the doorway.

"Hey Riku!" she said. He walked over to the window and sat down next to her. "Hey, just wondering what you were doing!"

Desiree laughed softly and said "Nothing much, and you?"

"Nothing at all!"

"This is a beautiful castle, and Traveilya seems nice!" said Desiree.

"Yea!" he said as she sat in his lap and he put his arms around her. She then placed her head against his chest. They both watch the sunset together.

* * *

i no that is all u were waiting 4 after weeks, but i like some stories slow, but don't worry i will promise to have the next chapter up sooner!!! Well...plz review and tell me who u want in the interview!!!

Interview:

with Roxas and Naminé  
**(me):** hey y'all sry 4 not being here in a while  
**Inu Yasha luver: **it was all Magg. fault  
**(me): **no real names  
**The best Soul Reaper Ever: **how is it my fault?  
**Inu Yasha luver: **cause u're the easiest 2 blame  
**(me): **outside both of you  
(They both walk outside)  
**(me): **ok, here with me are...Roxas, Sora's hot nobody, and Naminé  
(They walk in)  
**(me): **thankz 4 coming  
**Roxas: **i did not have a choice  
**Naminé:** don't b a party pooper, Roxas  
**Roxas: **w/e  
**Naminé: **don't mind him, he is in a bad mood  
**(me): **ok first question...from...Amb., i mean Inu Yasha luver...and it says...'When are y'all ever going to kiss?'  
**Naminé:** ...  
**Roxas:** ...  
**(me): **scratch that...ok...second question...from The best Soul Reaper Ever...'How are you here and does that mean Sora and Kairi r dead?'  
**Naminé:** ...  
**Roxas:** ...  
**(me): **ok...well...um...idk  
**(me): **well that ends the show...and goodnight

hey y'all click that little blue button and review my stories!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	7. Chapter 7

sry for not updating...just been um thinking and writing the chapters...slowly...well onto the story!!! this is probably going to be the longest arc. in this story!!!

**(me)S.S.:** Rin(my nickname) now is presenting **THE LAST DARK ANGEL** chapter 7!!! **Inu Yasha luver: **The best Soul Reaper Ever has been kicked off of the interview!!! **(me):** she is no longer 1 of our friends! **Inu Yasha luver: **I bet a hollow took over her! **(me):** I agree!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**well...idk

**sora1432****-**thank u...plz read and review the other chapters!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own the OC's Desiree, Traveilya, Baryu, and Julianna!

* * *

They were still sitting by the window when there was what seemed to be a knocking noise. She got up and walked over to the door. She opened it, to see Baryu on the ground.

The raven then spoke fluently in English, "Dinner is served! Come, follow me."

She looked back at the window and motioned for him to come. He then got up and walk to the door. The raven started to fly slowly down the hall. She followed, but she also looked back to see if he was coming. He then stepped out of the doorway and caught up with her. They walked side-by-side, while still following the silver raven. They reached the corner to see their two friends waiting there. The two joined the group, and they kept walking in till they saw two large, polished oak doors. The raven then landed in front of the door. It flapped its wings three times. It then refolded its wings. The two doors, then opened to reveal a grand dining room.

* * *

The tiles on the ground each showed a picture of a different animal. On the right wall, there were two large doors, probably leading to the kitchen. On the left side of the room there were huge windows that were rounded on the top. The curtains were red and parted so you could see out them. There were five, gigantic columns that reached the ceiling. The walls were lined with pictures either of animals, sceneries, or people. The ceiling was a picture of a starry night sky. The chandelier came down from the middle of the ceiling. The table could seat about fifty-two people. On the far end of the table was where Traveilya was seated. She was seated and a grand fireplace was behind her. The fire inside of it was blazing.

"Come, sit down." she said gesturing to the seats by her. The food was lined down the table. Desiree sat down on the right of Traveilya. Kairi sat down to the left of Traveilya, across from Desiree. Riku sat down next to Desiree. Sora sat next to Kairi, across from Riku.

"Let's begin!" said Traveilya then she clapped her hands together. Then they began to eat.

_1 hour later_

They ate quietly with the occasional questions. Once dinner was finished, they sat quietly.

"You may go to your rooms now and sleep. Girls, if you wish, Julianna will show you to the bath room!"

Desiree then looked at Kairi and they both said, "Ok, yes pleased!" Then they bowed their heads slightly to show respect.

"Ok, come Julianna!" she said. With that a black panther appeared.

"Yes, Lady Traveilya!" it...I mean she, said.

"Please show our two lovely girls to the bath room and then show them, afterwards, to their rooms!" she said. Then the panther nodded her head.

"Come now!" she said, and Desiree and Kairi followed. Then they walked through the two great doors that the group had entered before.

"Now, if you wish boys, Baryu will show you to the bath room!" she said.

Both of the boys nodded. Baryu then flew in and landed in between them. "Come, follow!" he said. They got up and again walked out of the two oak doors.

* * *

**Kairi and Desiree's POV**

(i will not go into detail their bath...(perverts)...but what the bath room look and had in it)

Ok, if you have seen Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire, than that will give you a good picture of what it looked like! The floors were pearl white. They saw the bathtub. It was big as a swimming pool. It looked like it was made from pure gold. In the middle of the tub was a sapphire dragon. From its mouth water poured down.

"Now the scents and other things are in their!" said the panther as she pointed into a little cave looking thing that had bottles and sands.

"Thank you!" they both said.

"After you are done, you can change into the outfits, I will bring you!" said the panther as she left.

"Ok!" they said. They walked to the selves and pick out stuff for the bath. They undressed and got into the water.

"I wonder what this does?!" asked Desiree as she pressed a button. The dragon started to turn different colors and bubbles water came out of its mouth. "Cool!" she said. Then the two girls relaxed in peace.

* * *

**Sora and Riku's POV**

Their bathroom looked the same like the girls, with a few exceptions. The floor was gray marble and the bath tub was a jadish color. There was a dragon in the middle of the tub, but it was garnet. Water flowed out its mouth too.

"There are bath items over there" he said as he pointed with his beak to the cave looking thing. "I will bring u some nightwear after your bath!" He then flew off.

The boys got their stuff and undressed. They got into the water and relaxed.

* * *

**Back with the girls...**

"Mmm...this is so relaxing!" said Desiree, as she sank more into the bath.

"Yea, so relaxing!" replied Kairi.

There was a knock at the door. Julianna came in and with her, carried a bag of clothing.

"I will let u change, and then come outside to let me lead you back to your rooms" she said as she left.

"Ok..."

They pick out of the clothing in the bag.

Desiree had on camo baggy PJ pants. Her shirt was black with a red rose in the middle of it.

Kairi had on pink shorts. Her shirt was a tank top that was pink as well with daisies on it.

Then they walked out the door to meet up with Julianna.

* * *

**With the guys...**

Baryu came in with a bag of clothing also. He sent the clothing down and said "Here, I will be outside when you are done!" Then he flew outside.

Sora but on a pair of black shorts with a white tee.

Riku out on a pair of dark purple shorts with a navy blue shirt.

They both walked out and met up with Baryu.

* * *

They all made it to their rooms and went to sleep. Desiree was still up.

"Desiree" came a voice outside of the room.

"Yes..." she answered.

"May I come in?"

"Yes?"

In walked Traveilya. She walked and sat on the edge of the bed. She was holding a book.

"Here, this is a history book of the dark angel past" she said with that she presented her the book.

"Thank you" Desiree said while receiving the book.

With that, Traveilya left.

Then Desiree began reading.

* * *

i no it was a cliffy, but all good chapters end that way...well review and well idk!!!  
SRY NO INTERVIEW!!!  
i do not feel like it!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	8. Chapter 8

here is chapter 8...this is the story chapter...this will tell u everything...well mostly everything...about who, what, where, how and why there are dark angels...so let's begin...and remember people...R&R!!! and the interview things, because i have not been doing it cause no one has been entering anything!!!

**(me)S.S.M.together: **Rin here presenting another chapter in **THE LAST DARK ANGEL**!!! well get ready 4 some explanations about who the dark angels were and what the last one is...so just keep on reading!!! i am also close to chapter 10, that is like a break point in the story...KEYANA is also on that same break to...but never fear KEYANA will contuie...when i write more chapters:P well on 2 the story!!!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**Konichiwa to u to Storm-san...i hate writers block, but hey all good writers have it :D...cause it means their brain is thinking:P!!!

**sora1432****-**Oy, i hate being grounded...it sucks!!! well thank u!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own the OC's Desiree, Traveilya, Chawerlo, Carryatahu,

* * *

_Once there was a queen and king. Their people lived in harmony, but then something horrible happened. The people began to fight and argue with each other. Famine and disease stuck. Their kingdom was in total chaos. Then the worst thing of all happened, the king died. The queen was alone and trying to rule the chaos. She used her last resort, her angel power that had been pasted down from her mother and from her mother and so on so forth. She took all the darkness away, but not gone. She had to lock it in her heart forever. _

_She bore many children, but one child she chose to rule after her. She chose the youngest daughter. When the girls turned twenty, they were given a place to guard from the darkness. _

_Years past and many angels have come and gone. When the first male angel was born, that is when the darkness showed its true human face. He and the darkness waged war with the good angels. In that war, the new princess fought. She prevailed with her friends. But the evil angel, Chawerlo, said he would be back to darken all hearts of humans and angels of descendants of the black hearted angel. Then the angels began to call themselves, Dark Angels. _

_The princess married and is said to have two daughters: a half-human angel and a full-blood angel. That princess was named Carryatahu._

_Before princess Carryatahu married, Chawerlo started to kill off the angels. One by one he killed them, and their powers began his. He killed every last dark angel and then tried to kill the princess, and succeeded._

_The princess after bearing children was to be crowned queen on her thirtieth birthday. She then chose between her children, the successor. She chose the youngest and which was a full angel. Since she lived her final days in the southern part of a country called America, she named her a south belle's name, Desiree._

_Then Chawerlo got to Carryatahu. He killed and her and left her child, which he did not know about, alone. It is said there is a prophecy about the girl._

_She is to be alone  
But she does not fight alone  
Marked is she  
Born from Royalty  
But a choice is to be made from her  
If she chose to fight from the Black Hearted Angel  
Or for the very darkness to left her lone  
It evil is to be born from her  
She will destroy us all!_

_This girl, Desiree, is truly the last dark angel of good._

* * *

"O..M..G" said Desiree. She had finished reading the story.

_The prophecy is about me. I am going to be great. Wow!_ she thought.

She was tired and her eyelids had gotten heavy. She put the book on the nightstand by her bed and then drifted off into sleep. Knowing now, she is the angel to save light and goodnesss and the angel of the future angels destinies.

* * *

now how did u like that!!! yes it is the main story behind it...well the rest will come later!!!  
now tune in next time!!!  
Sry no Interview...i does not feel like and u is not sending anyone in!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	9. Chapter 9

hey guess what, after this chapter will b 10 and then i will go on a break...but don't worry...The Last Dark Angel will not stop there...well read on and review!!! and plz look, read, and review my other stories, ok!!!

**(me)S.S.M.together: **Here is le chappy 9!!! don't ask me y i do 'le' in front of every word...cause i felt like it!!! and i am taking Spanish not French...WHO CARES!!!...any way plz read on and review or else-evil face-!!!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**thank u, i luv it 2, well i will this is going to b training chapter, so get ready!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I also don't own Puma! I own the OC's Desiree, Traveilya!

* * *

She woke up to see a dark room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The room was pitch black, and she could not tell what time it was but mostly likely in the morning. Getting out of the bed and walking over to the door on the outside side of the wall, she began to read the note of the door.

_Dear Desiree, this room is a closet if you had not already known that. You may wear anything in there. Signed Traveilya._

She read over it and then opened the door. She took a couple of steps forward and looked around. It was dark and there was nothing in there. _Where is everything? _she said to herself. She stepped on a button, and then the room glowed. A hallway formed which had racks of clothing on. There were shoes stands everywhere. Jewelry hung on stands. On the table were her glasses and a set of contacts. Then she began to pick her outfit out.

She had her hair braided back where the black and red twisted together. She had on a ruby in her bottom hole, a golden turtle in the next one, and a pearl heart in the top most hole. She decided to where the contacts. Her she was a black tank top that had silver hearts and stars on it. Her shorts were black to that went three inches above the knee. Her shoes were black Pumas.

She walked out of the closet and then out of the room. She walked down the hallway and into the study.

Traveilya was sitting in one of the chairs. Her dress was a light blue with cherry blossoms all over it. She was reading a book.

"Um...Traveilya" said Desiree who was a little frighten.

"Ah...Desiree, come sit and let me teach you" she said then pointed to the chair across from her. "Did you read the book I gave you?" she asked.

"Yes I did" Desiree replied.

"Good, ok to begin you must know some things. First the dark angels can use magic and some spells!"

"Donald taught me some spells!" said Desiree.

"But these are different, instead of english you be saying them in the angels native tongue!" said Traveilya.

"Ok..."

"Ok to begin I will give you another book and it will contain the whole angel langue!" Then a book from one of the selves flew over and landed in Desiree's lap.

"Now, to say I will teach you some things, but you must understand I am not like you!"

"What does that mean?" asked Desiree who had just opened the book.

"Well each angel is different and each angel holds a different power, you could say! I have the ability over animals, letting them for instances to talk!"

"Oh...ok!" said Desiree. "And what is my power?"

"I do not know. An angel is supposed to fully receive the power at twenty, but since you are different case, well I really don't know what to do!"

"Oh..." said Desiree who had let her head bended down.

"But don't worry, you will find it! Now you will be leaving soon so I will give you some gifts!" Traveilya got up and walked over to the table by the wall and pick up a couple of small items. "Here are some items that might prove useful!" She handed then to Desiree and Desiree began to look at them.

"What are these things?" she asked.

"Well...the first is a telepora, or a teleporter!" It looked like a small coin. "Now to work it, think of a place and say seda, and that in english means send. The other one is a protecting place amulet. It will allow you to go places without people like Chawerlo finding you."

"Thank you!" said Desiree.

"Anytime dreary!"

"Will you teach me fighting things?" she asked.

"No dear, but Claire will"

"Ok..."

"Now go downstairs and met your friends!" said Traveilya.

Desiree walked out and walked down the steps. She saw all three of her friends waiting for her. She had her bow and quiver strung on her and her belt on. The four of them walked out to be greeted by a gummi ship.

"Let's go!" said Sora.

They all walked up.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours and Desiree was in her room reading the angel dictionary. She was in the 'D' when she saw something that had popped up. Desiree meaning destiny.

_What the...my name means destiny._ she thought.

There was some knocking on the door and Kairi came in. "Hey Kairi!" said Desiree who had put the book down.

"Hey Desiree, we are here!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks" Desiree responded and got her book and placed in the pouch. She walked out and met up with the two boys. All four of them walked out and saw Claire standing and waiting for them.

"Hey Auntie!"

"Hey Desiree" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey what about me?" said a familiar voice.

A woman with dark brown hair walked out. Her eyes were a bluish green hazel. She stood about 5'11. She had on a red dress and was holding a little baby in her arms.

"Ghislain!" she Desiree as she ran over to her sister.

"And baby Louis!" she said also. She gave her sister a hug and kissed Louis on the forehead.

"Good to see you to sis.!" said Ghislain.

"So this is your sister?!" said Kairi.

"Yes I am!" said Ghislain.

"And little Louis?" asked Kairi again.

"Yes, he is!" as she looked down on the little baby who was fast asleep.

"Come let's go inside and discussed some things!" said Claire and everyone walked into the castle.

* * *

well the Traveilya Arc. has ended...well plz review!!!  
sry again no Interview!!!

plz review...you can ask any questions(if they r not bad), submit who u want in the interview...anything, so REVEIW!!!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	10. Chapter 10

hey y'all plz read and review for now my story has over 320 hits!!!

**(me)S.S.M.together: **Here is el chappy 10!!! well this is like a break point, but again do not worry...it will continue but sry guys there is again a small price to pay i have to get a total 20 reviews(not flames) to really and truly update so guess what u need to b doing...REVIEWING!!! plz also review my other stories!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts o Inu Yasha! I also don't own Puma! I own the OC's Desiree, Claire, Ghislain, Louis, and Chawerlo!

* * *

They walked inside while following Claire. Desiree was walking by her sister and always looking at Louis. They all walked into the King's study, but Mickey was not in there.

"Auntie, why did you pick up Ghislain?" asked Desiree.

"I thought, encase Chawerlo found out that you had a half-angel sister, he might use her against you" said Claire calmly.

"You are a half-angel?!" said Desiree.

"Yes, I am!" she said.

"Ok..."

"Now let's go Desiree! You and I are going to do some training, ok?!" said Claire.

"Yes, auntie!" said Desiree.

They both walked out.

"You're King should be arriving soon!" said Ghislain.

"How do you know about King Mickey?!" asked Sora.

"You pick up a few things around here!" she said.

"Where is your husband?" asked Kairi.

"Oh Sabin, he stay home! He could not come since he has no part in this!" replied Ghislain.

"Oh, but if he gets hurt?" asked again Kairi.

"He does not know and no one else knows about him" she replied.

Then they all walked out. They were in the courtyard, and it was around four o'clock in the afternoon. Then something or better yet someone appeared. About five feet from them, green and black flames roared up from the ground.

"Did you miss me!" said the evil witch.

"Maleficent!" yelled the three in unison.

"That's right and I have come for my revenge!" she said.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi pulled out their keyblades. Sora and Riku charged at Maleficent at full speed. Sora swung first, but he missed her. Riku then came at her the other way and got a shot in. While that was going on, Kairi protected Ghislain. Maleficent then called a swarm of heartless to attack Kairi and Ghislain. Kairi fended them off but there was too many of them. Then they started getting closer to Ghislain and baby Louis. Maleficent then changed her tactics and teleported over to Ghislain. Ghislain was knocked to the ground and Maleficent stood above her.

"Why are you without weapon? You are not a keyblader! Well I guess you will make a fine heartless!" She had made a sword out of green and black flames and raised it above Ghislain's and baby Louis's chest. Then an echoing cry was heard. Maleficent then turned her head to see a black flying mass coming towards her. The thing knocked Maleficent off her feet and sent her flying. Maleficent then halted and looked at her attacker. The attacker was floating two feet from the ground with black wings out, and it was Desiree.

She had on her black dress and her black sword was drawn which with both hands was held out in front of her. Her hair was pure black and was moving on its own like darkness itself. Her eyes were jet black. She had a frown on her face and anger also written on her face.

"Leave my sister ALONE!" she raised the sword above her head and then sliced the ground that sent a shock wave towards Maleficent.(think of Inu Yasha's wind scar, but smaller!)

It hit Maleficent and a scream could be heard.

"This is not over!" she said. Her body was then engulfed in flames, and she was nowhere to be seen. Sora and Riku let their keyblades disappear and so did Kairi's.

They all looked at the site were the attack hit and it was a pile of gravel.

"That was amazing!" said Sora.

Then they looked back to see Desiree face down in the ground.

"Desiree!" yelled Riku who was the first to get over to her. Then everyone else got over to her. Riku and Sora picked her up and put her arms around their necks. They carried her to the room where she stayed and Queen Minnie took care of her with the help of Ghislain.

"Well now I am going to tell King Mickey about this!" said Claire who was about to leave when they heard a voice behind them.

"No need, I am back!"

They turned around and saw King Mickey followed by Goofy and Donald.

"So Maleficent attacked in the castle?" asked Goofy.

"But what about the Cornerstone of Light?" asked Donald.

"Well..." began Mickey.

"I know why!" said Claire. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this but since it involves you, you should know! Since Desiree is a dark angel, she can take away any trace of darkness anywhere! So since she came, the Cornerstone cannot tell if there is any dark!"

"Oh...ok" said Sora. Kairi nodded in agreement.

Riku did nothing, but stand there.

* * *

**somewhere else...**

"So if I join you and your cause, I will get Kingdom Hearts!" she asked knowing the power that she wanted.

"If you help me get that dark angel, yes the power is yours!" he answered the witch. He was seated in a chair while the witch was facing him.

"Ok, I am in!" she said.

"Good, but one more person is needed!" he said. He had gotten up and walked over to the window.

"Who?" she asked.

"Do you remember a person called Ansem the Heartless!" he said.

"Ansem?!" she said.

"Correct!" he said. He then looked out the window and into the night sky. _Power of the angels will be mine!_ he thought.

* * *

how did u like that! yea it is short, but never fear the next chap. hopefully will be good...it will b sort of mushy, but not a lot of it!!!...REVIEW, PLZ!!!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	11. Chapter 11

hey, gomen(japanese 4 sry) 4 the extremely LONG delay...i was grounded(stupid education)...and i could not think of anything...but this is what i got...hope u enjoy...if not go away, and never return...and if so, review...um...oh yea answer my poll at the bottom of the story, and the poll on my profile!

**(me)S.S.M.together:** this is chap. 11...well this story might/has go/gone on hold...i can't think, 4 my mind went dead...well i need 2 find a muse...where ever i can find 1!...and grounded!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own all OC's!

* * *

She could not tell where she was. It was like in water, yet she could breathe quite easily. All she could see was black. Every time she tried to say something, no voice would come out.

_Where am I?_ she thought.

Then a voice answered in her head _Peace and quiet._

_But where?_ she asked.

_Come forward._

She did not know what to do but to move forward. Then a great light filled the dark place.

She woke up. She was in the same room that she stayed in before she left for Traveilya's castle. She slowly sat up and bent over. Her back felt heavy, but her wings were not out. She barely remembered what had happen. Then the door to her room opened. The light blinded her. She put her hand in front of her eyes. The person shut the door and then walked over. It was Ghislain.

"Sis." said Desiree.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little, are you and Louis ok?" she asked.

"Yes, he is in my room asleep" she answered.

"Good, I don't want you to die!" she Desiree, who then started to cry.

"Don't worry" reassured Ghislain, who also started crying.

"I miss mom!" said Desiree through the tears.

"I do to!" said Ghislain. Then she hugged her little sister and wiped Desiree's tears. She got and walked off. She then began to wipe her tears too.

* * *

**somewhere else, in a dark room, in a dark castle...**

"What do we need to do this?" asked the witch.

"First, I need the boy. Alive!" he said stressing the 'alive' part.

"Fine, but sometimes the heartless don't listen to well" she said with a grin. She wanted revenge on him so badly.

"Make sure he is alive!" he ordered, and with that she opened a portal. After that she called about ten heartless.

"Go!" she ordered and pointed her finger at the portal, "Bring me...Riku!" Then the heartless scurried into it.(oh no...what will happen...hehehe)

* * *

**back at Disney Castle...**

It was around noon at Disney Castle. Desiree was reading a book while Sora and Kairi were sparing. After about five minutes, they stopped and rested. Kairi sat on the bench with Desiree, while Sora plopped onto the grass.

"Hey, where is Riku?" asked Sora.

"I don't know" responded Kairi.

Desiree shrugged. Then Desiree felt it. It was a dark pulse. It is a pulse that darkness gives off.

"Um...be right back!" she said to her two friends and she placed her book down. She walked off in till she was out of sight, and then started to run to his room.

_Why is there darkness here?_ she thought.

She then reached his room and was stunned. The door was closed but black stuff was oozing from the bottom. She drew her sword, and reached for the doorknob cautously. She then opened the door to see heartless all over the room.

"Riku!" she yelled.

He woke up instantly, but the heartless pinned him to the bed. She started to fight off the heartless with her sword, but they kept multiplying. Riku was struggling to get the heartless off of him, but it was no use. She then swiftly put her sword up and summoned her bow and arrows. She knocked three and shot. It took out about ten heartless. She started to make her way to Riku, but the heartless started to cover his body. She finally got to his bed, but it was too late. The last thing she saw was his blue-green eyes.

"RIKU!" she screamed.

In the courtyard, Sora and Kairi were talking and then heard the scream. They raced all the way to Riku's room to see the heartless engulf him. Desiree was on the side of the bed. Her hair was now in the dark angel mode. It was waving around like darkness. She got up and punched the bed. Her fist went through the sheets and the bed. She then pulled her hand out of the new hole in the bed. She turned around. Her eyes were pure black. She started to walk out, and Sora and Kairi moved out the way.

"What happened?" asked Kairi.

Desiree turned and she had tearing in her eyes. She wiped them and said, "Heartless!" Then she walked off.

* * *

**in the dark castle...**

He looked at the teenage boy in the black encasement.(think of what Sora was in(KH,COM KH2) but a crystal like(KH), see-through, and black)

"Good..." he said.

"Now what?" the witch asked.

"Now to get Ansem back..." They both stared at him. His eyes were closed and he had a frown on his face.

* * *

now how did u like that...a cliffy i no but hey, all go chappies have them!

um...review...4 the interview...fine, here is the interview!

Interview:  
with Xenmas and Maleficent!

**me:** ok **Inu Yasha luver** is not here and **T.B.S.R.E.** is gone, so it is me...joy, and here is Xenmas and Maleficent  
(they both walked in and sit)  
**me:** ok, I got questions 4 both of u  
**Xenmas:** I don't have 2 answer them  
**Maleficent:** me neither  
**me:** u will answer, because i borrowed I.Y.L bat of DOOM!  
(brings bat out)  
**me:** first question 2 Xenmas, 'were u a Jedi, because u have light sabers?'  
**Xenmas:** no  
**me:** well, 'why do u steal everyone else's weapons and never have ur own?'  
**Xenmas:** did not, and I do have powers  
**me:** what 'force' do u have?  
**Xenmas:** the power of nothingness  
**me:** nothingness, so you got nothing as a power, nice! coughlamecough  
**Xenmas:** What did you say? Why I...  
**me:** Ok, Maleficent's turn! 'what is the name of your crow?'  
**Maleficent:** i don't know, I never gave it a name!  
**me:** aww...poor birdy, how about...Killer?  
**Maleficent: **like I care what you think!  
**me:** IT'S NAME IS KILLER!-anime-flaming-eyes-of-DOOM-  
**Maleficent:** fine, whatever!  
**me:** well that's all the time here tune in next time! and send in ideas and questions! BYE!


	12. Chapter 12

well we r crawling to the end of the story...only a lot more chapters 2 go...but not a whole lot! um...u can want someone 4 the interview at the end...answer the poll on my profile...review..idk! OH YEA...i 4got...if u have any suggestions 4 the series name...cause i am going to have more than 1 book for this series...u can send it in...just nothing, well...ya'no!  
also...I WILL FIX MY GRAMMAR PEOPLE!! seesh...i got people on my butt because of stupid grammar...but guess wat people...I FIX IT LATER!! i have 2 do 3 stories...and that is ssoo hard 2 mange...so just hold ur horses and quit complaining...

**(me)S.S.M.together:** Rin here! and now it is chap. 12...man this story is moving along...faster than Keyana...well...i have busy planning this story, because it is not as complex as KEYANA!! oh like i have said b4...u can submit in a series name...and well...i will use it...blah, blah, blah...on 2 the chap.!!

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**Storm Midnight-**hahaha...well my computer is...a whole lot better than my sisters...and u r welcome!

**Storm Midnight-**yes they took Riku! it is sad i no...but don't worry...opps, did i say 2 much! hehehe! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own all OC's!

* * *

He stood in front of the glass cocoon. The witch stood behind him with a stern look on her face and doubt in her eyes.

"How will you accomplish it?"

"Simple!" He placed his hand, which was covered by a black glove, ever so lightly on the encasement. "Maka darkno enteria de boodio y boyio key de formio y Ansemra." (all saying, words, or phase r spoken in Angel(which is **MADE UP **by **ME**)) Darkness then flowed from his hand into the encasement, filling it up to which no one could see into it. The witch stood back and watch with amazement in her face. "Co forth!" The encasement opened up(the way in KH2), and the darkness, which looked like black fog, flowed out. Then the two people back, a couple of paces, backwards.

A figure then ambled out.

(He still looks like Riku...but different colored hair and eyes and different clothing!) His hair was jet black, and his eyes were bright orange. He was examining what he was wearing. It had seem the darkness had given him a 'new' look.

He was wearing black undershirt, covered by a black leather jacket. The jacket had on it silver spikes on the top (Ghost Rider's jacket). His black leather gloves as had on it silver spikes at the end wrist part. His jeans were baggy, and chains dangled down the sides and across it. He was wearing black army boots.

Maleficent stood there, looking over Chawerlo's head, in amazement. She then asked "Riku?"

The boy shook his head.

"Ansem?!"

The boy nodded with a smirk formed on his face.

"So it worked?!" She stepped out from behind him, and then took two steps forward.

"Of course, I have unlimited dark powers!"

"ANESM'S BACK!" roared Ansem.

"Hmph...yes."

"And, why hello Maleficent! Long time, no see, and you are?" As he said that, he cocked one eyebrow to the man standing next to her.

"Chawerlo..." He then turned and walked off to his black throne. The other two followed him. They stood directly in front of him.

"So please, Chawerlo, explain your part, for I know what Maleficent wants!"

"Well...let me explain to you...in a bedtime story!" A grin had appeared on his face before he began his little 'tale'.

* * *

_Once upon a time..._

_There once was a kingdom, and ruling this kingdom was a king and queen. They ruled in peace till one day, darkness and chaos had come to take another victim. The queen tried to keep it at bay, but it managed to get through, and alas the king suffered. He died from the darkness. The queen had to do something. She then knew the only way was to seal the darkness in her heart, and so she did that. The darkness vanished, but it was not forgotten._

_Later, after many years, the queen then bore children. The father of these children, no one knew. Many thought the darkness, but others thought differently. She bore 24 children. Each one was named in Greek, for the queen was a classical woman. Her thirteenth daughter,(it is the English first name and the Greek middle name) Nu Nun bore the only boy. He was predicted to bring destruction to all angels and the kingdom. Ha, they did not know the half of it._

_The boy grew up and when he grew to be twenty, the age of angel powers peak, he brought the darkness back. He chose the name Chawerlo, which means (all meaning r __**made up **__by __**ME**__) 'first son'. But that did not start his mass rampage of killing. Oh no, the mother of the boy had died suddenly. No one knew the cause, but they thought the boy had done it. With that, he became angry, and thought of only revenge on his cousins, and aunts. So he did. _(quick side note: the angels gain their full powers at twenty and the younger angels changed their names at twenty!)

_But before that little part, there was other things going on. See, the queen was getting old, and she needed to pick her successor. Everyone thought that Alpha Aleph, the first born, should. But instead she chose her younger daughter. Her daughter was __Omega_ _'Ayin_. Then the fight began. Chawerlo and the darkness waged total war on the angels. He killed many angels in that war. The battle ended, but he said that he would come back. After that, these angels were known by everyone as the dark angels.

The princess had defeated him, and she moved away. It was rumored, till the killings were known, and he had begun to killed her sisters. Everyone was dyeing by his hands. Only few were not harmed, the half-angels or clipped wings. (quick side note: angels can clipped or give up their wings and become angels no more, but they still can have their powers, but no wings.) _Psi, or Traveilya, left and began to live in a different palace. So the boy did not care about her. The angels all so had half sisters or half-angels, but he also did not care about them. He then, after everyone was dead, he went after Omega 'Ayin or Carryatahu. He killed her and her husband in a 'car crash'._

But then, Chawerlo found out that she had a full-angel girl. So while she had moved to an island, he attacked her.

* * *

After Chawerlo had finished his story, he shut his eyes. His blood red eyes were behind his eyelids. He placed his gloved hands on the back his head. On his head was black-grey, spiky hair.

"Lovely story!" said Ansem. "So why do you need me?"

He opened his eyes, and said "Just help me get the girl, Desiree, and whatever you want, will be yours!"

"Oh really, anything..."

"Hmph...Kingdom Hearts is mine!" said Maleficent.

"Really, how about we share the work and rule it both together!"

"Hmm...fine!" They shook hands, but they both had evil intents for the other.

As he had his hand under his chin he thought, _Mindless pawns..._

* * *

ok...now many of u will b wanting 2 no what happen...  
**Angry mob:** WHAT HAPPEN? WHAT HAPPEN?  
did u read it...well Desiree's chapter is next...we r getting closer to the end...  
**Angry mob:** Aww...  
but there will b 2 more books besides this 1...  
**Happy mob:** YEA!!  
ugg...meaning more work 4 me!!

ok...if u did not no what Chawerlo was saying...here it is...

**"Maka darkno enteria de boodio y boyio key cbrome de formio y Ansemra."**-"make darkness enter the body of the boy and become the form of Ansem  
**"Co forth!"**- "Come forth", or "Go Forth"

**next chapter**: Desiree, dream, and "where did she go?!"


	13. Chapter 13

ok...i am back...and OUT OF SCHOOL!! yea...now i will have more (or less) time 2 write chapters!! well...my cuzs r here...so the chapters might not come so quickly...but i will update every week...so don't fear loyal readers...i am still writing!! flames and criticizing not needed...flames were be roasting my marshmallows...and criticizing will b use as the firewood! um...series names...anything!! we r pulling along 2 the end...only a lot more 2 go!!

Desiree: i thought u had a series name already...

maybe...i don't no...

Desiree: ...well plz help out readers!!

**(me)S.S.M.together:**here is chapter 13!! ok...this might seem like (or is...idk!) a filler...well...i just couldn't jump on the plot express just yet...i have 2 explain so loose ends...or something like that!...and i am working my tail off trying 2 hurry up and finish my stories (KEYANA, this, and The Animal Kingdom) b4 school starts...i don't no if i will make it...but i will try!! :D...um series name...plz!! -puppy dog face-

REPLY TO REVIEWS:

**ShiroBanaXTheWhiteFlower:**I am so glad u liked it! plz keep on reading and reviewing!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own all OC's!

* * *

After the attack, everyone was quiet, depress, and sad. Sora sometimes would have anger in his eyes, but that anger would fade and sadness took hold of him. Kairi tried to comfort him, but she too was sad. No one was more depress or sadder than Desiree.

After what had happened, she stayed in her room all day and night. Only her sister was allowed in her room, to bring her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Sometimes they would past the room and hear crying. Her sister, who slept in the room next to hers, would too hear crying. As that crying went on, she cried too.

Inside the room, was no different.

* * *

The room was dark, with no light coming in. Desiree was on her bed, belly down. Her face was in the pillow, and she was crying.

She would constantly whisper to herself _"Why? Why could I not get there in time? Why him?"_

She then cried even harder. When her sister came in to give her, her food, she would not get up. Her sister would stroke her hair or rub her back, but still she would not. In till her sister left, then she would.

She sat up and grabbed the tray. She would set it on her lap and began to eat. It was her dinner. She ate it, which did not take long, and set the tray back on the stand.

She then lie down in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Then she felt sleepy. She tried to fight it, but the calling of sleep was too great for her. While lying there, she fell asleep.

* * *

_She was walking through a pitch black hallway. She did not know where she was going, but she kept going. Then a voice spoke to her._

_"Desiree..."_

_"Who-who are you?" _

_"Help me..."_

_"Riku?!"_

_She looked left and then right. She couldn't see anything or anyone for that matter._

_"Help me..."_

_"Riku, please tell me where you are?!"_

_"I am..."_

_"Where?! Riku, where?!"_

_"Help...me...save me...from...the darkness!" The voice then faded away. _

_"RIKU!!" She then dropped to her knees and started to cry. "Riku..."_

* * *

She shot up in her bed. She was sweating, and she looked around her room. She saw no one. She candled herself.

_It was just a dream! Just a dream..._

She then shook that thought out of her head. That thought was a lie. It was not a dream.

She knew what she had to do.

She got clean clothing on, got her weapons and strapped them on, put on the protective amulet, and then wrote a note. She then took the telepora and threw on the ground by her feet.

She thought of Riku, and then said "SEDA!" She vanished without a trace.

* * *

Ghislain was walking while holding the tray. She balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door with the other. When opened the door...

_-Crash-_She had dropped the tray. She then immediately ran out of the room. She kept on running till she got to the King's study. She busted through the doors. Inside were Sora, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Aunt Claire, and Goofy.

"Auntie…-huff-…Claire!"

"What? What is it?!"

"It is…-huff-...Desiree..."

"What about her?!"

"She…-huff-...is...missing!"

Everyone was in shock. Aunt Claire then stormed out of the room, but not in anger, but worried. Ghislain was following close behind, and everyone following her.

That got to the room. Aunt Claire walked over to the stand and picked up a piece of paper. She read into and worriness shot through her face. Ghislain read it too. A tear went down her face.

"Mickey, get your fastest gummi ship ready!"

"Why?!"

"We are going after Desiree!" Then everyone exited the room.

* * *

(wat the note said)

_To Everyone,_

_Sorry for not telling y'all that I left. I just had to do this! Please don't be mad or worried. I know what I am doing...hopefully! Please don't come for me, I have a score to settle with Chawerlo. He will get what he deserves, and I finish this. That man will pay for what he has done! No more killing of angels, and no more kidnappings. If I don't make it...that will not be a choice! I will kill him, for what he did! Nothing will stop me!_

_Signed,  
__Desiree, The Last Dark Angel_

* * *

ok...i think that was a good chapter...short..i no...but hey there will b a good twist (...or something of that matter...) in the next chapter...i can't wait...  
well...review...please...and submit a series name...

No Interview!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	14. Chapter 14

well...c i am trying 2 get on a schedule...if i ain't lazy...and i am a lot of the times!! um...i have not got a lot of reviews...and well...w/e...and this story is getting along!! this getting close 2 the end...and i am not continuing into more books!! sry...just 2 busy already!! but...well...i will continue The Animal Kingdom...so read that!!

**(me)S.S.M.together:** here is chapter 14!! this is how the KH people find Ch. place...dun, dun, dun!! i hope u enjoy it...and this is going to b a good chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own all OC's!

* * *

She opened her eyes. She was in a long, dark hallway with torches lit up on the wall. She had made it to his castle. She touched the amulet and began to run down the hallway.

She skidded to a stop when she heard voices. They were coming from a room. She cracked opened the door ever so lightly to hear the conversation. Inside was Chawerlo, Maleficent, and...Riku?!

* * *

They were inside the gummi ship, _Storm Wing_. Mickey was the pilot, Donald at the weapons, and Goofy was watching the radar. Everyone else was seated behind them. Claire was wearing an outfit similar to Yoruichi's(off of Bleach) outfit. Ghislain was wearing an outfit similar to Yuffie's(Kingdom Hearts 2 style) outfit.

"So where exactly is this place that we are going?" asked King Mickey.

"Where Desiree is!" responded Claire.

"And where is that?" asked Mickey.

Claire then got up from her chair and walked over to the navigation map. She placed her telepora on the screen. She thought of Desiree and...

"Seda!"

It was like a wrap gummi, but stronger. In the blink of an eye, they appeared in front of a dark looking castle world.

"Let's go!" ordered Claire.

"Right!" said Ghislain.

Everyone got to the teleport room and got ready to beam down.

"Here we come!" In a flash of light, they were gone.

* * *

Desiree was listening in on the three's conversation. After about twenty minutes, she had enough. She knocked three of her ebony arrows and busted open the doors. All three of them turned and faced her.

"Well, well, Desiree, what a pleasant surprise!" said mockingly, Chawerlo. The three were all standing next to each other.

"This puny child is Desiree!" said Ansem/Riku.

"Riku..." she said.

"Sorry dear, he is long gone!"

Desiree then shot the three arrows. Chawerlo dodged it, Maleficent dodged it, but Ansem didn't. It hit him in the shoulder, which sent him flying backwards. He was now pinned to the wall. Then time stopped. Maleficent and Chawerlo stopped moving. Only Desiree and Ansem/Riku was able to move.

"What are you going to do now?!" said Ansem/Riku mockingly. She shot an arrow through his heart. Darkness was leaking from where she had hit him.

Desiree then raised her right hand and said, "Darkno leavio boyo, seperrate an goofive hey haart backu!" Then there was faint yell coming from Ansem/Riku, and time started up again. Chawerlo and Maleficent watched as Ansem was split from Riku's body.

Then Ansem took a form. He was now flesh and bones.

Riku was knelt on the floor, holding his chest. Desiree ran besides him, and knelt down too.

* * *

Everyone was running down the hallways, trying to find Ansem, Maleficent, and Chawerlo. They had stopped when they reached at room where they heard talking. They were knelt by the door, listening in to the conversation taking place.

Sora, Kairi, and King Mickey all summoned their keyblades.

Donald and Goofy got out their weapons.

Claire un-sheathed her sword, and Ghislain, who was given a sword (her sword is a sapphire blue katana) by her aunt, also un-sheathed. They were prepared to strike.

They cracked opened the door to see what was going on inside.

* * *

"I should thank you girl! You gave me a new body!" said Ansem. He looked like his old self again.

Riku looked up at Desiree. He still looked like he was in pain. He was also still clutching his chest.

She smiled back and shot death stare at Chawerlo.

"Go, this is my battle!" he yelled at Maleficent and Ansem.

"Whatever!" they responded. They both opened a darkness portal. Then they left, leaving Desiree and Riku only with Chawerlo.

"What are you going to do?" he mockingly asked. She summoned a black sword, similar to Ichigo's (Bleach) sword. He then pointed directly at Desiree.

Desiree then took off the amulet and placed it around Riku's neck. She would not let him get hurt anymore. She then stood up and drew her sword out. She faced Chawerlo and pointed her sword at him.

"We end this today!" she said.

"Find by me!" he replied.

* * *

Then they ran and clashed swords. Sparks flew, and their movements were ultra fast. They clashed over and over. It looked like it was never going to end. Then they took air.

Desiree had her wings out, and so did Chawerlo. His were bigger than hers. They constantly clashed swords.

"Come now, this will never end!" said Chawerlo. Then time stopped once more.

_"Desiree..." _said an unknown voice.

A sprite came to her, it too was flying. It was wearing a long white dress, and a hood covered its face. It was presumably a female.

"Who are you?" Desiree asked.

_"I am going to help you..." _the sprite responded. Then it placed in Desiree's hand a silver arrow.

"What is this?"

"Use it well..." Time started up again, which caught Desiree off guard. She was sent flying to the ground. She skimmed the ground and landed on her feet.

"This ends now!" yelled Desiree. A dark ball surrounded her and transformed her. The dark ball disappeared, and Desiree was wearing the same black dress. Her bow and arrows were glowing. Her hair was whipping around. She quickly took air and hovered parallel from Chawerlo.

"What are you going to do, young girl?!"

"This!" She then knocked the arrow that was given to her and fired it. A massive force pushed it, creating a tail like effect. Chawerlo was to slow and did not move fast enough. The arrow pierced his heart.

"NNOO!!" rang out from him. He started to disappear. Desiree then held up her hand.

"All of your powers are mine now!" Then streams of silver flowed out of Chawerlo's body and into Desiree's hand. She was glowing.

Then after all the power was taken, Chawerlo started to disappear (...think of a nobodies death!). He finally vanished and the Kingdom Heart people came in.

They rushed to Riku's side. Desiree smiled at her aunt and sister. They smiled back.

A tear streamed down Desiree's face and she started to become drowsy. She went back to her original clothing and her wings folded up. She was gently floated back down. Before she hit the ground someone caught her.

It was not her aunt, or sister, or anyone that was in the room. It was that sprite. The hood was off and everyone could see its face.

The woman had long, blonde hair. Her eyes were hazel/blue. She stood two inches taller than Ghislain, but the same height as Claire.

"Mother..." said Desiree.

"Mom!" yelled Ghislain.

"Sister!" yelled Claire.

The woman turned and faced them.

"Yes, it is I! Omega 'Ayin or Carryatahu, the princess of Keynalla, queen of dark angels!"

"Mother..." said Desiree as she drifted off into sleep.

_"Sleep, sleep my daughter!"_ said the voice inside of Desiree's head.

* * *

well...next chapter...is mostly a filler...just flashbacks of the past...and stuff like that!  
comment...um...no series name...i am not writing other books!

This is what Desiree was saying:

**"Darkno leavio boyo, seperrate an goofive hey haart backu!"**- "Darkness leave this boy! Separate and give him his heart back!"

no Interview!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT


	15. Chapter 15

BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
ha ha...i am back from gosh nos where!!!...sry i have not updated...just got busy...working on this...keyana...OH...i posted a new story...it is not kingdom hearts...it is teenage mutant ninja turtles...so...go check it out if i like the ninja turtles!!! and don't 4get 2 review it!!!...this is...well...training i guess...but...he he he...something special!!! XP

**(me)Jesus Luvs Everyone:** here is chapter 15!!! this is the training and preparation of the fight...which is going 2 take place somewhere...i don't really know exactly where yet...i can't decide...whether to do it in A.) The World That Never Was B.) Hollow Bastion/Radiant Gardens...or somewhere else...so please tell me ur choice!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own all OC's!

* * *

She began to groan and move in the bed that she was sleeping in. She slowly opened her eyes, and began slowly sat up. The room was dark, with the exception of the lamp to her right. The lamp was dimly lit on the wooden nightstand. Which, then in turn, the room was dimly lit. She stared at it, and then looked forward. To her surprise, her mother was standing at the end of the bed.

"Mother..."

"My dear princess..."

Her mother looked alive, but she wasn't. Her mother glided around the right side of the bed and sat on the edge. Desiree stared, hesitated, and then finally hugged her mother. She did not pass through. Her dead mother hugged back. A tear slid down Desiree's cheek.

"Mother...I missed you! What happen to dad?!"

"I missed you to my daughter. He is back in the Spirit World. He also misses you dearly!"

"Oh mom..." Desiree hugged tighter on her deceased parent.

"Oh little one..." He mother hugged her back. After a couple of seconds, they broke apart.

"You know who you are?"

"Yes...I am your successor."

"Yes, I was hoping that it wouldn't be, because of the war, but yes! You are now Princess Desiree, Queen of the Dark Angels!"

"If I am queen, why do I have the title of 'princess'?"

"You aren't married yet..."

Desiree blushed a bright red. She was not married, but she loved someone dearly.

"I also came here to give you something! Close your eyes."

Desiree obeyed her mother and closed her eyes. She felt something being placed on her head. She opened her eyes, but her mother had vanished. She looked left and right but to no avail. She got out of the bed, and realized that she was wearing the same dress as when she became a dark angel fully. She then turned a quarter-turn to be face-to-face with a human-sized mirror hanging on the wall. She glanced up at her head to see what had been placed on her head. On her head was a crown. The crown of the dark angels. The crown itself was a silver circlet that came to mid-forehead, and in the middle of the forehead part was a three inch tall onyx heart with black wings, that came out four inches from the heart.

"Thank you...mom!" A couple of tears came rolling down her face. She then began her way out of the small guest room.

* * *

Everyone, but Desiree and Riku, were in the King's private study. Traveilya had also come to the meeting. They were all talking on what do now that Chawerlo had been defeated and Ansem and Maleficent were hiding somewhere. As they were talking, the door slowly began to open. They then turned their attention to it and hushed. In walked Desiree, while wearing no shoes, a knee-length dress, jet black hair that came to her waist, dark colored eyes, and a silver circlet with a black heart placed on her head.

Traveilya let out a gasped, as did Claire.

"Princess..." muttered Traveilya, who then bowed in respect. The others followed.

"Where is Riku?" she asked in a calm but ordering voice.

"In his room..." but before the King could finish his statement, Desire had left in a shower of black mist. Everyone looked to one another.

* * *

Another shower of mist appeared in Riku's room. He was lying on the bed and asleep. She walked out of the mist and went to the left side of the bed. She sat down on the edge and held out her hand over his heart. Green light radiated from her hand, then his body started to radiate. The glow on his body disappeared and soon the glow on her hand disappeared too.

He weakly opened his eyes. To his surprise, he saw Desiree.

"Des...i...ree..." he said weakly, barely getting the words to come out of his mouth.

"Riku..." A tear slid down her cheek. Another one slid down her other cheek.

He carefully sat up, and then was greeted by a hug. She was crying now. He felt the tears drip onto his shoulders.

"I thought I would lose you..." He returned a hug.

"You didn't..."

The hug broke. He then saw that her face was wet with tears. She hiccupped and smiled. He returned the smile. He then leaned next to her ears and whispered something into it.

"I...love...you! I feel for you since the first time I saw you. You were special, I sensed that, but I never knew that I would come to care and love for you so much."

Her eyes widen. She then whispered something into his ears.

"I love you too! Always and forever Riku, I crushed on you the day I entered the school. You handsome and mysterious."

They turned to face each other and leaned in. They soon locked lips. She thought it lasted forever. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering. They broke apart, and hugged once more.

They both knew, they would be together, forever.

* * *

The two walked out of the room. While holding hands they reached the doors of the private study. They let go and both opened to doors. Everyone turned to them. They walked to the people who surrounded the desk. All eyes were locked on them.

"What is the plan now?" began Desiree, who was looking down at the desk.

"To find Ansem and Maleficent!" answered Claire. Ghislain nodded then rocked the baby Louis to sleep.

Sora and Kairi came over and stood next to their silver haired best friend. He smiled at them, showing that he was ok.

"Do we know where they are?" asked Desiree. She then looked at Claire, then to the King, and both of them shook their heads in disagreement.

The King pointed to the map that was on the desk. It was a map of the stars.

"But, we do know that they could be in a couple of places..." he began, "The World That Never Was, Radiant Gardens..."

"But we have not got a precise location!" finished Claire. She then placed her right hand under her chin.

"Well, we better train, since we don't have an exact location, we can use this thing to become stronger!" Desiree held her fist in a tight ball. Everyone nodded, with the exception of Traveilya. She shook her head.

"Princess...are you well enough to train?" asked Traveilya, who had Barru perched on her right shoulder. She had a concern look in her eyes.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking, Tau Taw, Princess of the Animals!" replied Desiree, while using Traveilya full name and title. Traveilya then bowed.

"Well...let's go train then!" Everyone began out. Desiree walked over to her sister with Louis in her arms. Desiree kissed her nephew on the forehead. Then walked out with her sister at her side.

* * *

ok...how was that...and i no...SSOO KUTE!!!...well anyway...i decided not 2 go n2 their training...they just trained...can't get anymore simpler than that! well...anyway...next chapter will b the fight...and please...review and tell me where...it can be

A.) The World That Never Was  
B.)Hollow Bastion/Radiant Gardens  
C.) somewhere else...another world...

well...review and tell me...  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!

oh...and HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!


	16. Chapter 16

hey everyone...I'M BACK!...ok...so i am trying 2 get on a schedule...no promises! but i will update TMNG and either KEYANA or THE LAST DARK ANGEL every weekend...but again...i ain't making promises! so anyway...i haven't got a lot more chapters...about 4-6 six chap.s left of this story...WOW...and it seems only like yesterday that i began...YEAH RIGHT!...shoot it has been a year since i began...well...that was one LONG year! anyway...here is chapter 16!...and sry about not updating this passed weekend...i got lazy...bite me!

**(me)Jesus Luvs Everyone:** here is chapter 16, being thought of, written, typed, and presented by MOI!!! ok...so this is sort of a filler...it has something significant...sort of...and short...well...it does include what happens 2 Maleficent and Ansem...so yeah...read on and review! i haven't got a lot of reviews...but w/e!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I own all OC's!

* * *

They were all, well mostly, in the cockpit. Driving was King Mickey and Claire. Donald and Riku are weapons. Goofy was at navigation. Sora...well, trying not to mess anything up. Desiree and Kairi were talking to each other. Ghislain and baby Louis were in Ghislain's room. After a couple of minutes, the world they had searching for came up. It was The World That Never Was. The world where they would find the two darkness wielders...evil ones at that.

* * *

"So, this is the castle you acquired from the nobodies?" asked Ansem as he turned to Maleficent.

"Yes..." she replied him.

They were standing on the balcony in the area type area where Sora had a previous battle with the nobody Xigbar.

Then a flapping noise was heard.

Maleficent looked to her right, to see if her raven was still on her shoulder. The raven was there. This gave Maleficent a feeling something was not right.

Then the flapping grew louder. Then a figure, with black wings, flew up from below and beyond the balcony.

"Remember me?" asked Desire. She was wearing no shoes and baggy blue jeans. Her shirt was a little tight and red with a white, simple angel in the middle. Her fleur-de-lis necklace shimmered in the moonlight. Her hazel eyes blazed from behind her black, square-ish glasses. Her hair with red highlights swayed to her movements.

"You...how? I thought what-his-face would have beaten you!" stammered Ansem.

"Really, you think I did it alone?!" she answered.

Then they felt something poke them in the back. They slowly turned to face two females with katanas staring at them. The keybladers, the King, Donald, and Goofy were behind Ghislain and Claire.

"She had help!" Sora said. Both the females with katanas nodded.

Then Maleficent and Ansem felt something wrap around them. It was a cord of rope made of darkness. Then they swiftly came together in a jerking moment. They were now sitting on the floor, back-to-back.

Desiree landed in front of them. The King came up to speak.

"We know a perfect place for the likes of you two!"

Then Desiree stepped in. "It is a deserted place," she said then moved around to where her friends were standing, "but no darkness can leave or enter this world!"

Maleficent and Ansem eyes grew. Prison for darkness beings.

The good guys then turned around and began to leave through the archway, and back to the gummi ship.

"How can you be good, but control so much darkness!" yelled Ansem.

Desiree stopped. "Those who serve the darkness are evil. Those who served light are good. But those who are good but use darkness," she turned her head around, "are dark angels!"

Then they continued to walk away, while Maleficent and Ansem were stood up and pushed through a portal to the deserted world by Donald and Goofy.

* * *

They were all in the gummi ship, heading back to Destiny Islands. Most of everyone was in the cockpit.

Desiree was the exception, along with the baby. Both of them were in his room. Desiree was rocking her nephew to sleep.

His blonde hair was messy, and his sky blue eyes were behind his closed eyelids.

Desire was sitting on the edge of the bed rocking him and herself back and forth. She was also singing to him. The song came to her, as if she had known it all her life. It was also the song her mother had sung to her when she was an infant too.

"Sleep little child, don't cry. I am here for you, always. Hush little one, don't worry. Auntie is going to protect you now."

Then there was a little, golden sphere before them. It was hovering in mid-air. It materialized and took the form of a human.

"Mother..." Desiree whispered. The woman nodded her head.

Desiree's mother glided over to her daughter and bent down. She carefully took the child from her own daughter's arms. She cradled him with the up-most care.

"So lovely..." Carryatahu then to notice to the marking that was on her grandson's right ankle. It was a black mark in the shape of a heart with little angel wings.

"The second dark angel male." she asked said.

"My successor..." Omega's eyes shot up and stared at her daughter, but then her expression soften.

"You have chosen, and so it shall be." Omega closed her eyes for a second the slowly opened them. A smile came upon her face. She tilted her face to the side as she stared at her grown up daughter. A daughter that she left, unwillingly, so long ago was now a grown adult, even though she was a full angel just yet.

Desiree got up and went over to her mother. She hugged her side, so that she would not squish the baby. Her mother placed her head on Desiree's head. Desiree broke off, and Carryatahu handed her grandson to her daughter. Then with a great flash of light, Omega 'Ayin had disappeared.

The child that was in her arms began to stir and awaken. He yawned and stared at his aunt with his blue eyes.

"Louis..." Desiree sweetly said to him. She kissed him on the forehead and turned around. She then bent down and placed him back into the crib. The stood up and stared at him for the longest time.

She made him her successor, for she needed to prove, not all are bad, and he is the first dark angel born after her. She blew him a kiss and left the room.

Riku entered the hallway as conriousoty got the best of him, and he wondered where Desi. went.

Once he spotted her coming out of a room, he yelled, "Desiree!"

She turned to face him. He came up to her, and she kissed him on the lips. Then Desiree grinned. Riku chuckled.

Then a voice came on the intercom.

_Approaching Destiny Island!_

And without a word, they headed to the cockpit and walking side-by-side.

* * *

yeah...i finished this...and only a couple of days late!  
yes...i no it got fluffy at the end...but oh well!...and also that is was short...but i was not really trying 2 make it long...just to fill the gap!!!  
next chapter will b the return to Destiny Islands!  
and review ppl...please...and nicely 2!  
if u don't have anything nice 2 say...don't say it!

PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	17. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

I know you aren't exactly suppose to have these, but I need to find out something!

If you are still reading this fanfic., please review and say you are! I haven't got hardly any reviews, and I am maybe about to delete this story!! So, if you still read this story, please let me know!!!

Also, I am sorry to all of those who still read it and were thinking of this as a new chapter! I just want to know if anyone still reads this story!  
Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
